El comienzo a ser estrella
by hiraiki
Summary: Esta historia se basa justo después de que Kyoko habla con su madre sobre su pasado, un nuevo personaje aparece para que los celos de Ren y Sho aumenten, y la oportunidad para que al fin Ren exprese sus sentimientos por Kyoko
1. Chapter 1

Creo que este primer capítulo quedo un poco largo pero cuando empecé a escribir solo pude seguir espero que les guste, cualquier duda o comentario con confianza me gustaría que me lo hicieran llegar. Gracias y pues los personajes le pertenecen a Nakamura sensei.

CAPITULO 1. Representante.

Al fin podía sentir que lo que había pasado me había quitado un peso de encima, nunca imaginé que mi madre había pasado por ese tipo de cosas, pero mi reunión con ella me había hecho entenderla un poco mejor, ahora me dirigía hacia el estudio de tbm, era temprano pero Toudou san se había ofrecido a llevarme, y el llegar un poco antes me ayudaría a dar unos puntos extras a mi carrera, al llegar a tbm le agradecí debidamente a Toudou san por su ayuda y entre en las instalaciones estaba apunto de subir cuando me encontré con Shoko, - Kyoko san que gusto verte, me dijo la manager mientras se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro, - estás aquí por trabajo, - así es Shoko san pero eh llegado un poco antes, mire a mí al rededor en busca de ese bastardo, después de esa visita suya la noche pasada no tenía ganas siquiera de mirarlo, Shoko pareció darse cuenta de esto – no te preocupes Sho está en su camerino esperando a que lo entrevisten, yo salí a atender unas llamadas mientras esperamos, pero me alegra encontrarme contigo, la verdad Kyoko es que me gustaría hablar algo contigo, - pasa algo? - ven acompáñame te invito un café, - oh muchas gracias pero no es necesario, dígame qué quiere hablar conmigo, - veraz últimamente Sho a estado actuando un poco extraño, yo sé que no quiere admitirlo, pero estoy segura que tiene que ver contigo, sabes siempre que algo tiene que ver contigo se nota, él se preocupa y yo creo que él está, - gracias pero la verdad lo que él haga o no de su vida me tiene sin cuidado, corte las palabras de Shoko antes de que terminara, después de lo que había hablado con mi madre y de cómo ella al igual que yo paso un tipo de situación similar a la mía el recordar lo que yo había hecho no me ponía de un humor muy agradable, - siento mucho esto pero tengo que ir a trabajar, camine lejos de ahí, no quería seguir escuchando. Cumplí con mi trabajo adecuadamente, podía sentirme orgullosa de que lo que había pasado no afectará a mi trabajo, solo así podría considerarme una gran actriz, mi teléfono empezó a sonar, saque el móvil y vi el número era Sawara san probablemente me tenía un nuevo trabajo, - si! Sawara san, mogami al habla, - hola Kyoko, tengo buenas noticias para ti, me llego una solicitud para dos nuevos trabajos, estoy seguro que te gustara así que pasa por mi lugar en cuanto puedas, - claro, ahora voy saliendo de mi trabajo en tbm así que puedo ir allá ahora, - muy bien te espero.

Alegremente fui hasta el lugar de Sawara san, cuando estaba a metros de su escritorio y me vio, su rostro me mostró una bella sonrisa que yo también correspondí, - hola Kyoko, me gustaría atenderte pero el presidente me pidió que antes de decirte sobre qué se trata tu nuevo trabajo, pasaras a su oficina así que podrías ir a verle porfavor, - si voy a verle muchas gracias Sawara san, era extraño que el presidente me citara así, pero seguramente se trataba de mi madre, estaba segura de que él también había visto la transmisión y quería comprobar cómo estaba, llegando a la puerta de su oficina me armé de valor, y toque la puerta, esta fue abierta por Sebastián san, que esta vez llevaba un disfraz de mosquetero, dentro el presidente vestía un atuendo similar solo que mucho más llamativo, muy propio de el, - mogami san, ven siéntate me gustaría charlas contigo un poco, camine hasta donde estaba y me senté en esos sillones que eran vivo recuerdo de mi anterior declaración por mi amor por Ren, - sabes estaba algo preocupado por la transmisión de anoche, pero me eh enterado de que fuiste a hablar con tu madre no es así?, - así es, - y bien que ah pasado? – yo... Pues eh descubierto que mi madre también sufrió al igual que yo, no podría comparar su dolor con el mío, pero creo que la entiendo un poco más, y eh decidido a no darme por vencida y seguir peleando por obtener su aprobación y su afecto, el presídete sonrío animado, - sin duda has mejorado mucho, es por eso que desde hace algún tiempo eh pensado en otorgarte un manager, has trabajado tan duro que es obvio que mereces un reconocimiento así como un mayor impulso a tu carrera, así que, el presidente hizo una seña con la mano, y de una de las puertas pasó un hombre alto, muy guapo, de pelo negro, - él es Sakurai Natsume tu manager, - mucho gusto –Sakurai san por favor cuide de mí, - no Kyoko, por favor no es necesaria tanta cortesía después de todo haora yo trabajaré junto contigo para convertirte en una gran estrella de Japón, así que por favor llámame Natsu, - bueno por que no ustedes dos salen a cenar para conocerse más y que Natsume te hable de tus nuevos trabajos, - gracias señor presidente estoy muy agradecida por lo que está haciendo por mi, - vamos Kyoko tú eras la que se está esforzando así que ve, dijo mientras sacaba su espada en dirección a la salida, no perdió la oportunidad de verse tan excéntrico como él era.

Natsume salió junto conmigo al estacionamiento y me mostró su auto era un hermoso Audi rojo al que me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y después subió el al auto, - bien primero que te parece si vamos a cenar, por aquí cerca ahí un restaurante que me gusta mucho, es algo elegante así que antes de entrar por qué no te cambias, eh adquirido algunas prendas para ti, - etto... , no sabía qué decir, después de lo ocurrido con Kijima, Tanto Sho como Tsuruga san habían sido muy específicos en lo que un hombre esperaba de una mujer al darle ropa, - no te preocupes es ropa que conseguí de unas marcas, para las cuales tendrás una cita para sus anuncios de ropa, por lo que primero necesito que la uses y pruebes para ver si eres lo que ellos buscan para su campaña, de alguna forma la sonrisa de Natsume me calmo, se notaba que estaba en manos de todo un profesional y no quería decepcionarlo, así que cuando llegamos al restaurante él me dio las bolsas de ropa y me cambie en la parte de atrás de su auto, mientras él caballerosamente hacía guardia fuera. El conjunto que me dio era sin duda hermoso, un vestido rosa con lentejuelas y zapatillas a juego, cuando salí del auto Natsume me sonrió de una manera en la que no pude evitar sonreír yo también, - te vez hermosa, ahora solo falta algo, abrió un pequeño botiquín que tenía en el asiento, del cual saco muchos productos de maquillaje, comenzó a hacer su magia en mi rostro como musa sama solo que de una manera más delicada, - listo quedaste preciosa, me mostró un espejo donde pude ver como en tan pocos minutos me había dejado como toda una princesa, - usted debe de ser como un mago, o como un hada madrina encargada de hacerme lucir hermosa con su magia, - nada de eso, tú eres hermosa, lo único que hice con el maquillaje fue resaltar tu belleza, así que vamos ya, puso su brazo en espera de que lo tomará, sin duda me sentía como toda una princesa, cuando llegamos al restaurante podía sentir como las miradas se posaban sobre mi, así que no pude evitar sonrojarme, Natsume se acercó a mí un poco y susurro, - tranquila te vez muy bien por eso te miran, cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa yo trataba de no mirar a mi alrededor me daba un poco de pena pensar en la gente a nuestro al rededor que nos miraba, Natsume ordeno unas bebidas mientras tanto, - y bien Kyoko Chan que opinas de mi, - creo que es una gran maravilla que usted me represente y estaré encantada de que haga más magia sobre mi, Natsume me ron río nuevamente- sabes eh visto tu trabajo y me parece excelente creo que podremos hacer mucho para que seas la mejor actriz de Japón, ya vi tus próximos proyectos y también me adelanté a conseguirte un poco más, como los de la ropa, y estoy en tratos con una empresa de maquillaje, a la cual me gustaría fuéramos mañana, así que pasaré por ti para llevarte a la escuela y luego te recogeré para la entrevista, por cierto Sawara san me dio tus propuestas estas lista para escucharlas, - si claro que si, en ese momento el mesero se aproximó a llevarnos nuestras bebidas y Natusume ordenó por mí diciendo que me encantaría lo que ordenó, - bueno retomando el tema el primer trabajo es por el papel protagónico de una película en la que dos amigos se enamoran de la misma chica, y el otro es para la aparición en un video musical, ambas ofertas me parecerá muy prometedoras así que estoy casi dispuesto a decir que si a ambas solo afinando algunos detalles, además los actores de la película ya han confirmado, - y quienes son?, bueno pues uno es Musarame Taiga, últimamente se a vuelto un chico popular y el otro es tu querido sempai Tsuruga Ren.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 : CELOS

-Tsuruga san va a participar?, - si el presidente lo recomendó con el director y él aceptó apenas ayer, así que solo falta tu aceptación para el papel, claro que el presidente tenía que ver en esto, y yo que le creí cuando dijo que no diría nada, bueno que entre el decir y el hacer había una gran brecha, - Kyoko no te preocupes estoy seguro que estarás a la altura para actuar en esta película, y tanto el presidente como yo creemos que es la mejor oportunidad para tu debut oficial, así que comamos que allí viene el camarero con nuestras órdenes, de alguna manera la alegría de Natusume era contagiosa por lo que pude comer de una manera más tranquila, dejamos por un rato las pláticas de trabajo y le conté un poco de mis experiencias en el ámbito del espectáculo, me platicó que hasta hace poco trabajaba en el extranjero pero como Lory takarada había sido un nexo importante en su carrera haría cualquier favor por el, por lo que había regresado a Japón para convertirse en mi representante, justo cuando Natsume me contaba una anécdota de cuando era joven dos hombres se pararon junto a nosotros, mis corazón casi se salía al darme cuenta que Yashiro y Tsuruga san se encontraban a nuestro lado y Tsuruga san llevaba esa sonrisa con la escondía su enojo – mogami san, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí, - ah Tsuruga san va llegando, - no en realidad vamos saliendo, vi cuando llegaste pero como Yashiro y yo cenábamos con un director no tuve tiempo de saludar, pero dime quién te acompaña hoy, - él es Sakurai Natsume san, mi... en ese momento fui interrumpida por Natsume que se levantó estirando la mano hacia el – O porfavor Tsuruga san dígame Natsu solamente después de todo usted es el sempai de mi querida Kyoko, la sonrisa de Ren solo se incrementó más era obvio que estaba molesto por cómo esta persona nueva para él se dirigiera a mí como querida, - valla no sabía que era tan cercano a Mogami san, - bueno pues claro que debo serlo debido a nuestra reciente relación, ahora sí nos disculpa estaba hablando con Kyoko sobre algunos asuntos personales mientras esperamos el postre si nos disculpa, - claro con permiso Sakurai san, Mogami san, nos vemos pronto, ren parecía molesto pero se retiró del lugar, y yo Moría de vergüenza sobre mi asiento, - Natsume san por qué ah dicho eso? , - Natsu, Kyoko recuerda que ahora seremos como uña y mugre en el trabajo, recuerda que debemos guardar por lo pronto mi estatus como tú representante hasta que sea anunciado tu debut oficial, este me guiñó un ojo y continuamos con la cena.

A pesar de lo delicioso del postre aún continuaba algo conmocionada por lo sucedido, casi podía ver venir el regaño de mi sempai por lo ocurrido, pero tal vez cuando se entere de que él es mi representante las aguas se calmen un poco, Natsume san me llevo personalmente a casa con la promesa de pasar por mi temprano por la mañana.

La verdad es que no dormí del todo bien gracias al pensamiento recurrente de la cara de Ren la noche pasada, y en la escuela fue lo mismo, no podía de dejar de pensar en lo que Tsuruga san estaba pensando de mí en estos momentos, y por órdenes de Natusume, tampoco podía contarle la verdad, me sentía tan miserable por no poder contarle a él sobre esta gran oportunidad en mi carrera, pero también sabía que si quería llegar a ser la mejor actriz debía ser profesional y continuar con los planes que me imponían el presidente y mi nuevo manager, aunque fuera difícil, estuve también casi tentada a decir que no quería participar en la película pero cuando recordé que está estaba siendo planeada como mi debut era más que obvio que sería imposible decir que no. Mi mañana por si fuera poco pasó demasiado rápido, como prometió Natsume estaba esperándome fuera de la escuela, era increíble la cantidad de chicas que se hallaban a su al rededor, pero en cuanto me vio grito mi nombre con una sonrisa y todas se giraron a verme, podía ver el rastro de un dejavú siguiéndome, acelere mi paso para irme rápido de allí, Natsume me abrió la puerta del auto pero de la parte de atrás y me señaló unas bolsas y subió después, - bien pues a trabajar se a dicho, durante el camino no hablamos mucho y yo me puse la ropa que había dentro de las bolsas, me puse una blusa verde agua con las mangas como campaña y cuello en v, un short de mezclilla y unas sandalias con pedrería a juego con la blusa, ya que Natsume hablaba por él manos libres que tenía pegado al oído tuve la confianza de cambiarme sabiendo que no me prestaba atención, cuando llegamos a la empresa D.I.A, la maraca de ropa que había usado anoche, y lo que llevaba puesto en ese momento, Natsume se tomó unos minutos para maquillarme, nuevamente se sentía hermosa gracias a la magia que el derramaba sobre mi, cuando llegamos a nuestra reunión fui muy gratamente recibida, todos quedaron impresionados con mi aspecto y de que como les encantaba para la publicidad de la nueva temporada, así que Natusume se encargó del contrato y políticas mientras las asistentes del diseñador me daban más muestras de ropa y accesorios para que siguiera representando la marca ya que eso venía dentro de las cláusulas del contrato, cosa me encantaba, ya que ellos me proporcionarían diseños exclusivos de la marca para entrevistas y apariciones en revistas y demás, no tenía que preocuparme nuevamente por lo que utilizaría más adelante, sin duda Natusme estaba haciendo un trabajo increíble y aproveché para agradecerle con una reverencia y una sonrisa cuando giro a verme, sonrió mientras se sonrojaba un poco y continuó hablando con el diseñador.

Saliendo de D.I.A Natusume me llevó a comer, a una nueva entrevista de trabajo pero esta vez a una marca de cosméticos, todo parecía ir de maravilla, por alguna razón todos me miraban y decían que era lo que buscaban, así como se impresionaban cuando les decían que yo era la intérprete de Mio y Natsu, aunque a eso ya estaba acostumbrada, al término del día Natsu nuevamente me llevó al Darumaya, - listo hemos llegado, gracias por tu excelente trabajo de hoy Kyoko Chan, - no claro que no si usted hoy hizo maravillas por mi, yo no hubiera sido capaz de obtener los contratos que usted consiguió para mí yo sola, Natsume me sonrió nuevamente sonrojado, - no deberías de sonreírme así, dijo bajando la mirada, - como? – parece que aún no te has dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres Kyoko, la mirada que Natsume me dio en ese momento me hizo sentir un poco incómoda, y él debió de darse cuenta por qué rápidamente salió de auto para abrirme la puerta, se despidió de mí y entro rápidamente en su auto el cual no arranco hasta haber cerrado la puerta detrás mío, no sabía si era mi imaginación pero eso de hace un momento parecía como si... No Kyoko en que estás pensando él es tu manager y es un profesional claro que él no desarrollaría sentimientos por ti, apenas di unos pasos cuando recibí un mensaje en mi celular, era de Natsume. " disculpa olvide decirte que mañana no irás a la escuela, tenemos una cita con el director y el resto de los actores, deje ropa en el Darumaya para ti ponte linda, hasta mañana Natsu" y entonces más preocupaciones, mañana vería a Tsuruga san, que le diría?, pero pronto se disiparon ya que si mañana veríamos lo de la película entonces Natsu se presentaría como mi representante y todo quedaría arreglado, suspire de alivio, por fin mi sempai sabría la verdad y yo podría estar tranquila.

Al día siguiente estaba mucho más animada la ropa que me había dejado Natsume sin duda era hermosa, era una blusa preciosa con diamantes al frente color durazno y una falda rosa pastel con mariposas, y unos zapatos de tacón bajo color durazno, ese hombre sí que sabía armar conjuntos, no quedaba duda de que él era mi hada madrina Encargada de hacerme lucir hermosa para el baile, cuando él llegó tan alegre como siempre me maquillo ahí mismo diciendo que no debería hacerlo justo antes de entrar, y después fuimos directo a ver al director, llegando al estacionamiento como siempre me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a bajar, extendió su brazo hacia mi, y lo tomo casualmente, cuando una tos me saco de mi fantasía, Tsuruga san estaba frente a nosotros acompañado de Yashiro, y su especial, amable y destelleante sonrisa invadía el espacio, Natusme sin soltarme camino hasta ellos con su enorme sonrisa, yo quería que me soltara, que no me tocara tan casualmente pero él no sedia cuando quería apartar mi mano, sin duda era muy fuerte. – Tsuruga san que gusto verle aquí, vamos parece que hoy tendremos cosas interesantes de que hablar, y sin más me condujo a la entrada del estudio.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta vez quise poner un poco de la perspectiva de varios personajes espero les agrade. Nuevamente los personajes no me pertenecen son de Nakamura y.

CAPITULO 3: Encuentro

Estábamos sentados al rededor de una mesa larga, no podía ver a Tsuruga san a la cara, todavía no, en donde se había metido ese director, necesitaba que explicara ya lo que pasaba o no podría volver a Turuga san, tan adentrará estaba en mis pensamientos que había olvidado que Musarame también se encontraba ahí, estaba apunto de saludarlo cuando el director por fin llego, era Shingai Seiji, me alegraba poder verlo otra vez, - hola a todos, disculpa por la demora, y que bueno que hayan podido venir todos a la lectura del guión, espero que esta película sea un éxito, así que espero un gran trabajo de ustedes, el director nos narró los sucesos de esta historia, se trataba hacer de tres amigos de la infancia, Misuki (Kyoko) está enamorada de Reiji (Musarame) desde que eran niños, mientras Yamato (Ren) solo era su mejor amigo y que siempre tuvo sentimientos por ella, mientras Reiji nunca la tomo enserio, al crecer se ven forzados a separarse pero se encuentran nuevamente al salir de la universidad ya que Yamato y Mizuki trabajan juntos y Reiji casualmente llega a ser vecino de Yamato en el residencial donde vive, al volverse a encontrar con Mizuki ve que ella se a vuelto más hermosa y desea conquistarla pero Yamato no piensa dejarle a Reiji las cosas fáciles, y al final Mizuki se ve en la decisión de escoger entre sus dos amigos y compañeros, bueno ese es el trama, y me gustaría que porfavor pudieran hacer un tiempo en sus agendas para la prueba de vestuario, comenzaremos la filmación en dos semanas aproximadamente, también quisiera informarles que esta película será lanzada como el debut de Kyoko mogami, por lo que LME colabora con algunos escenarios, Ntsume se levantó de su asiento, y me indicó que yo también lo hiciera, hizo una reverencia y lo imite, - esperamos lo mejor de su trabajo, para lograr esto con gran éxito, así que por favor cuiden de nosotros, aprovechó el momento para presentarme mi nombre es Sakurai Natusume representante de la señorita Kyoko.

Al fin sentía que las cosas hiban a ser más relajadas, el director nos pidió un tiempo a Musarame y Ami para hablar sobre algunos detalles, Natusume se quedo hablando con Yashiro y Tsuruga san, esperaba que el explicará las cosas con mi sempai pero también creo que yo debería de decirle pesonalmente las cosas y pedirle una disculpa.

-Tsuruga san, que bueno verle de nuevo, quería pedirle una disculpa por mi parte el ocultarle mi identidad, pero el presidente fue muy específico en no revelar mi identidad hasta esta fecha, - no se preocupe – Sakurai san, entiendo cómo puede ser el presidente, - bueno también me gustaría darle las gracias, el presidente mencionó que usted deseaba que Kyoko tuviera un buen representante por lo que Takarada san pensó en mí, y de no haber sido por sus sugerencias yo no habría tenido la oportunidad de obtener este trabajo, me siento muy agradecido, - no tiene por qué, Mogami san merece a un manager con clase que la ayude en su trabajo, - tiene razón, es por eso que espero cumplir con todas las expectativas de esa chica, por qué solo mírela, tiene un gran potencial, es linda y centrada en lo que hace, no quiero sentir que se me escapa de las manos, por algo que yo no pueda hacer por seguirle el paso, sin duda las mujeres de esta edad maduran muy rápido no, las palabras de Natsume paracecian reflejar un sentido totalmente diferente al de un manager, Ren estaba sorprendido por tan tremenda confesión por parte de este y su mirada, esa mirada parecía como una seria declaración de guerra, - si me disculpan voy a donde debo estar, Natsume camino con paso firme hasta llegar a lado de Kyoko, pero que era esto, que era lo que estaba pasando con esta persona? Ren se quedó estático ahí de pie viendo cómo alguien más ponía sus ojos en su amada y estaba dispuesto a alejarla completamente. Por otra parte mencionaron las palabras debut, eso significaba que Kyoko ya se había graduado de la sección Love me, pero cuando? Como? Las dudas en su cabeza cada vez se hacían más intensas.

-Mogami san, has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi, - gracias director, espero poder estar al alcance de sus expectativas, - no deberías preocuparte estoy seguro de que si, además después de lo que me mostraste cuando competías con Ruriko me di cuenta de que tenias mucho talento, y esta vez eres tú con quien quiero trabajar, pero bueno déjame presentarte a Musarame Taiga, su última producción fue en Tragic marker,, al ver algunas escenas me agrado para interpretar el papel de Reiji, - mucho gusta Musarame san, por favor cuide de mí, Musarame correspondió a mi saludo, era extraño tener que presentarme ante una persona que ya conocía, pero claro que él no lo sabía ya que el papel de Caín y Setsuka Hell era secreto, y de algún modo me encontraba feliz por qué al fin podría compartir con el aquel sentimiento similar que tuvimos al ver la actuación de Tsuruga san en el pasado. Natusume se acercó al lado mío, para hablar con el director respecto a los horarios, y yo aproveché para ir con Tsuruga san, - Tsuruga san por favor, perdóneme , yo no quería mentirle acerca de Natsume san pero el presidente, - detente Mogami san, tu manager ya me a explicado todo, - aún así yo quería decirle esto personalmente no quería que usted creyera que me estaba volviendo como esas mujeres que salen con hombres, - no lo pensaría sé que no eres de esa manera y que tendrías tus razones, en cuanto Sakurai san, como te has sentido con el? , - el es un excelente manager, me ah conseguido buenos trabajos, es atento y amable es más de lo que podría desear, es casi como un mago, cada vez que me maquilla y me da ropa nueva siento como su magia se esparce sobre mí para hacerme linda, los ojos de Kyoko destelleaban de emoción, se veía como se sumergía en su fantasía de cuento de hadas, esto a Ren definitivamente no le agradó mucho así que hablo para sacarla de ahí. – Mogami san si no es mucha molestia, podrías acompañarme esta noche a cenar?

La forma en Tsuruga san me invitó a cenar, con esa mirada de emperador de la noche, me dejó casi helada, y me costó trabajo el poder decirle que si, lo que no entendía era por qué me pidió que no le dijera nada a Natusume san, me dijo que en cuanto llegara al Darumaya le enviara un mensaje y el pasaría por mi en cuanto se desocupara de su trabajo, - todo está bien Kyoko Chan?, Natsume me saco de pronto de mis pensamientos acabamos de salir de nuestra reunión y nos dirigíamos a su auto, - si, estoy bien solo estaba pensando en cómo debería crear el personaje de Misuki, - bien esa es mi chica, siempre poniendo de si en su trabajo, otra vez su sonrisa me hacía sonreírle, posiblemente por lo sincera que era, y como si el destino quisiera jugarme alguna jugarreta frente a mí pude a ver a Sho con una mirada furiosa acercarse hasta nosotros.

Kyoko, como estará? La verdad seguía algo preocupado por ella, y no podía dejar de pensar en la mirada de su rostro ese día, a pesar de que la bese ella no dijo nada, esperaba que por lo menos me gritara, se enfureciera, pero nada ocurrió, y su rostro seguía dándome vueltas en la cabeza, aunque no lo admitiera, aunque no quisiera, en este momento no puedo pensar en nada que no sea ella, y ese beso la manera y que solo se quedó ahí, que era lo que esperaba realmente? Que llorara en mis brazos como si nada? Ella lo dijo una vez, el que abrió las grietas en su corazón, el que la alejo todo este tiempo fui yo. Pensamientos que empezaron a disiparse cuando la vi, paseándose con un tipo que yo desconocía, alegremente tomando su brazo, sonriéndole, y cómo demonios hiba vestida y se veía tan lin... No que estoy diciendo esa idiota mujer no tiene ni una pizca de atractivo, pero me tiene que escuchar, todo este tiempo preocupando para que?, pero no hiba a dejar se se fuera felizmente con ese tipo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: Cena

Estaba lista para recibir cualquier tipo de ataque por parte de ese bastardo cuando Natsume se puso en medio de nosotros, - valla pero si es Fuwa san, qué sorpresa, la sonrisa de Natsume tomó desprevenido a Sho, quien se detuvo por un momento para mirarlo, - disculpe no me eh presentado, de inmediato estiro una tarjeta de presentación hasta Sho, quien la tomo muy descortés, - estoy seguro que quisiera hablar con mi representada y con migo sobre el trabajo, pero le pido de favor que espere hasta mañana en nuestra reunión con Asami, así que discúlpenos tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, Natusume me tomó rápidamente por el brazo y me metió al auto, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta Sho la estaba deteniendo, - lo siento pero no eh venido a hablar de trabajo, necesito hablar con ella, y no me importa si estás de acuerdo o no, - lo que confiere a Kyoko es de mi interés, y como ya le eh dicho, no tiene tiempo para usted en este momento, le sugiero que me llame y agendare una cita para usted, Natsume apartó la mano de Sho y cerró la puerta del auto, y camino para subirse el, Sho intentó abrir la puerta pero esta no cedió, no vi en qué momento Natsume le puso el seguro a la puerta, pero apenas subió al auto arranco el mismo y dejó a un furioso Shotaro detrás nuestro, no pude evitar reírme de esta escena, nunca imagine que el tener a alguien representandome también me ayudaría en estas ocasiones, pero mi sonrisa no duró demasiado acababa de recordar que el dijo que tendríamos una junta con Asami sobre trabajo, - eh Natsume san, escuche bien, mañana tendremos una cita con Asami? – bueno Kyoko la verdad es que solo yo tendré la cita, no pretendo que te encuentres con Fuwa Sho, ya me contaron un poco sobre su relación, y no pretendo que tú debut se vea ensuciado con la imagen de que te aprovechaste de tus contactos en el medio, por lo que hable con Asami, que es vieja amiga mía para llegar a un acuerdo de confidencialidad con ellos, por lo que no es necesario que tú estés presente. De alguna manera me sentía tranquila por lo que Natusume estaba haciendo, pero conocía a Sho lo suficiente como para saber que no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente a él nunca le había gustado la idea de sentirse humillado, - sabes hoy hiciste un gran trabajo así que a donde quieres ir a cenar yo invito, - lo siento Natsume san pero le prometí a Okami san que llegaría a tiempo hoy; no puedo creer que de verdad la mentí a Natsume a pesar de todo el trabajo que ha estado haciendo por mi, pero la realidad era que me moría de ganas por ver a Ren, desde que terminó nuestra actuación de los hermanos Hell, apenas y le había visto y tenía esa horrible necesidad de verle, a pesar de que sabía que eso era herirme a mí misma, aún así quería verlo, - bueno que se le va a hacer, entonces te llevaré al Darumaya, durante el camino me adelantó un poco de la agenda de mañana y el horario en el que pasaría por mi, creo que debería agradecerle al presidente el que pusiera a esta persona tan buena a ayudarle en su trabajo.

Cuando llegue inmediatamente saque el teléfono y envíe el mensaje a Tsuruga san, y mientras esperaba me pase a ver a Okami san, también tenía que agradecer el enorme Apoyo que me brindaban día con día, pero antes de poder dar siquiera dos pasos ya había recibido un mensaje de Ren, que se encontraba esperándome afuera, tenía que ser una broma, o acaso es que había salido detrás de nosotros del estudio, salí rápidamente para encontrar a Ren esperando en la calle esperando recargado en su coche, trate de aparentar la sonrisa que estaba apunto de saltar, me acerqué a él tranquilamente, cuando llegue hasta el solo me sonrió y me abrió la puerta del auto invitándome a pasar.

El trayecto hasta el departamento de Ren fue silencioso, casi no hablamos más que intercambiar datos ocasionales sobre su trabajo y el mío, compramos unas cosas en la tienda bajo su edificio y luego subimos, no me permitió cargar una sola bolsa, dijo que ya que yo cocinaría era lo menos que podía hacer, una vez dentro me fui directo a la cocina comencé a sacar las cosas de las bolsas, y lavar todo para empezar a cocinar, Ren desapareció por un momento de mi vista lo que me ayudó a concentrarme un poco, al poco tiempo escuche el televisor encendido, por lo que él debería estar en la sala en ese momento, seguí cocinando hasta que solo me quedo esperar a que todo estuviese listo, en ese momento me di cuenta de Ren no estaba en la sala si no más bien me observaba desde la entrada de la cocina, cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí, se acercó un poco a mi pero no me miraba, - así que tú... Te has graduado de Love me... Dime Mogami san al fin te has enamorado? Esto era real? Tsuruga san me estaba preguntando esto, por qué? Habrá escuchado algo de mis sentimientos hacia el? No, el presidente dijo que no diría nada, pero entonces porque de todo lo que podría decirme tenía que preguntarme precisamente esto.

...

Desde el momento en que la vi me quede sin habla, se veía demasiado linda, y ahora que estaba a solas con ella, me quedaba sin nada que decir, trate de romper el hielo en varias ocasiones pero solo termine hablando de trabajo, las dudas en mi cabeza se incrementaban, y no podía encontrar el modo de alejarlas de mi cabeza encendí el televisor para despejar un poco mis pensamientos, pero inútilmente no podía poner atención a nada, fui hasta la cocina donde ella animosa estaba concentrada preparándome la cena, cuando se percató de mi presencia, me hundí en su mirada, y no pude soportarlo más quería respuestas y no estaba dispuesto a esperar por ellas, aparte mi mirada y me acerqué por algún motivo tampoco podía verla, - así que tú... Te has graduado de Love me... Dime Mogami san al fin te has enamorado? Veía su cuerpo estático delante mío, pero aún no podía mirar su rostro me acerqué un poco más ella retrocedió, pero no dejaría que escapara así que la acorrale hasta que no pude seguir alejándose, seguía esperando por su respuesta, hasta que el sonido de su teléfono me saco de mi trance, pero no podía dejarla escapar, le arrebate el teléfono de las manos, era un número retenido, no podía ser posible nuevamente ese inútil estaba llamándola, mi rabia se incrementó, y mi celos estaban a tal punto en que no podía dejar esta situación como estaba así que en vez de colgar conteste, y antes de poder escuchar esa odiosa voz, hable primero, - está ocupada conmigo en este momento así que te pediré que no nos molestes, colgué el teléfono y lo apague para no tener más interrupciones, mire a Kyoko necesitaba mi respuesta, ella se veía pálida, sin duda la estaba asustando, pero mis celos podían más que mi cordura necesitaba saber si estaba enamorada y de quién, aunque mi corazón temía la respuesta, pero aun así tenía que escucharla de sus labios, oírlo con su propia voz, me detuve a observar sus labios, los míos aún no podían olvidar su tacto, ese beso que le di en Guam ahora me atormentaba, por qué ya que lo había probado no podía dejar de pensar en ellos, tan suaves... Tan cálidos... Quería tenerlos nuevamente... Me acerqué a ella en busca de satisfacer esa necesidad de ellos, sentía su aliento muy cerca del mío mis ojos se cerraron al estar al fin tan cerca de sus labios, el tenerla así de cerca hacía que mis emociones se alterarán, pero mis celos también se alejaban, entonces la mano de Kyoko se detuvo en mi pecho, hasta entonces reaccione, que estaba haciendo, me aleje de ella, ahora mucho menos podía verla, no podía después de haber hecho eso, sin duda termine de alejarla completamente de mi, - Tsuruga san podría decirme por qué acaba de hacer eso?, ahora todo se estaba invirtiendo, ella ahora quería una explicación y yo esta vez no sabía que responder, senti el roce de sus dedos sobre mi mano y fue inevitable no mirarla, su cara no estaba asustada más bien parecía ansiosa, - porfavor Tsuruga san necesito que me lo diga, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas y mis manos se movieron solas, quería tenerla entre mis brazos, la abrace con gran fuerza, pero ahora que se suponía que debía hacer?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: amor mutuo

Tsuruga Ren... Estoy seguro de que era su voz, pero qué demonios hacía Kyoko con el a esta hora? Donde es que estaban? Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que encontrarlos solo había un lugar por donde pudiera empezar, -Sho! A dónde crees que vas a esta hora? Escuche a Shouko gritar, pero no quería hacerle caso, tenía que asegurarme de lo que estaba pasando. Ya una vez corrí de esta manera por ella, este sentimiento era muy distinto al de aquella vez, sabía que Reyno estaba tras ella, sabía que la perseguía, pero yo estaba consiente de los sentimientos de aquel tipo, sabía que él podía hacer que Kyoko cediera ante el, y ella era lo bastante estúpida como para dejarse caer en sus garras, tomar un taxi era la mejor opción que tenía, pero no veía ninguno, así que solo seguí corriendo hasta que pudiera ver alguno.

...

No era la primera vez que esto pasaba, pero si la primera que mis sentimientos estaban tan expuestos, ahora solo tenía dos opciones alejarla aún más o por primera vez ceder a estos sentimientos que me tenían de esta manera, - perdón Mogami san, creo que fui muy duro contigo, es solo que quería saber por qué... No pude continuar con la frase, después de todo yo no era lo suficientemente valiente, no podía simplemente decirle, pero mi mente otra vez fue nublada por lo celos, la forma en que su nuevo manager, la miraba, le hablaba, tan casual que me daba rabia, porque no podía ser así conmigo, por qué era yo tan importante para ella pero solo laboralmente ella lo dijo cuando hablo con corn pero también era cierto que siempre me ante puso, no negó haber pensado en mi, sería acaso que tenía una oportunidad? La tendría? O se alejaría? Después de todo y llegados a este punto me sentía tan acorralado e impotente que no podía moverme siquiera, la separe de mi volví a mirarla, sus lágrimas seguían saliendo, era mi culpa, pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme tenía que darlo todo o no podría seguir mirándola, no estaba dispuesto a verla con alguien más que no fuera yo, - Mog... Kyoko yo no eh sido del todo sincero contigo, y está bien si me odias y no quieres verme más pero no podría perdonarme a mí mismo si niego mis sentimientos ahora y tú te vas con otro hombre... Yo... Estoy enamorado de ti... Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas, no sabía si la perdía pero podría decir que lo había intentado, me preparaba para su rechazo, pero en vez de alejarse ella me abrazo, escondiendo su cabeza entre mis brazos y llorando como una niña, - yo... Yo... Nunca creí que usted podría amar a una persona como yo... Siempre creí que usted merecía a alguien mejor... – pero que dices, tú eres la mejor mujer que eh conocido, esta vez no dejaría que se alejara la tome para que me mirara y la bese antes de que pudiera alejarse, al fin el fuego que ardía en mi interior se veía calmado al contacto con sus labios era gusto como lo recordaba, rodee su cintura para acercarla aún más a mi, sus manos subieron suavemente por mi pecho hasta mi cuello y con sus dedos lentamente me tomo del rostro, tal vez ese era el momento en que me alejaría de ella, pero no fue así, solo las mantuvo ahí, y luego una de sus manos se aventuró por mi cabello, el aire me faltaba y me aleje un poco de ella para respirar, pero mi sed por ella era más fuerte por lo que volví a besarla, ella no ponía resistencia y yo dejaba a mi yo más salvaje libre, tanto que sentía como la sangre comenzaba a hervir de nuevo pero esta vez por ella, por satisfacer los deseos que siempre tuve de tocarla, de tenerla y ella estaba tan indefensa entre mis brazos permitiendo que yo la tomara tan fácilmente mis manos comenzaron a pasearse por su espalda, su nuca, sus mejillas de no ser por mi instinto de supervivencia a la falta de oxígeno no me hubiera separado de ella, además de que si seguía dando rienda suelta a mis impulsos no sería capaz de controlarme y probablemente la alejaría más si hacía algo que pudiera incomodarla o lastimarla, pero aun así mis manos no la soltaban, podía sentir su respiración acelerada sobre mi rostro, - yo... Titubeo un poco pero siguió, - también estoy enamorada de ti... Esas palabras me hicieron volver a perder el control, no podía controlar la felicidad que sentía en todo mi ser, la abrace aún con más fuerza, esta vez no la dejaría ir de mi lado. Me inquieta frente a ella, no podía dejar de sonreír, - hoy quiero prometerte que nunca haré algo que te lastime, estaré a tu lado siempre que lo necesites, y te amaré más que a nada en este mundo, estás dispuesta a ser mi novia?

...

Tsuruga san me había acorralado, y me exigía una respuesta que yo no le podía dar, mi teléfono sonó, pero apenas lo tome Tsuruga san me lo arrebató de las manos cuando vio el número su mirada cambio de inmediato ya la había visto una vez, era la misma que tenía la vez que me vio con Shotaro en el estacionamiento, contestó mi teléfono eso no lo había hecho la última vez, - está ocupada conmigo en este momento así que te pediré que no nos molestes, no podía creer que Tsuruga san dijera eso, boto mi teléfono lejos y volvió a mirarme, su mirada me paralizaba, comenzó a acercarse más a mi, sentía como su respiración está tan cerca de mi cara, mi mano reaccionó sola, tenía que alejarlo o estaría acabada, porque insistía en poner mi fuerza a prueba? Se alejó de mí pero no me miraba, - Tsuruga san podría decirme por qué acaba de hacer eso?, su aura se veía triste sería que nuevamente caía en esa obscuridad que lo embriagaba, no podía dejarlo tome su mano con la esperanza de sacarlo de allí, y funciono por qué ahora sí me miraba, - por favor Tsuruga san necesito que me lo diga, quería escuchar de él lo que le pasaba sin importar la respuesta, pudiera ser que me doliera pero necesitaba saber que le pasaba, sin poder contenerme comencé a llorar, el miedo a que me rechazara si le decía la verdad se hacía más fuerte en mi interior, pero él me abrazo tan fuerte que el miedo comenzó a retirarse poco a poco, sus brazos eran tan cálidos, que rompian cualquier candado puesto en mi corazón, eran tan débiles ante este hombre que no importaba cuantos pusiera el sería capaz de abrirlos todos en solo un parpadear, - perdón Mogami san, creo que fui muy duro contigo, es solo que quería saber por qué... Sus palabras reflejaban tristeza, pero que podía hacer yo para ayudarle? Bastaría con solo escucharlo? Me separo de el, podía ver lo mal que se veía sin duda luchaba por dentro pero que era aquello con lo que luchaba?- Mog... Kyoko, por qué me llamaba por mi nombre? Mi corazón se aceleraba tanto que no podía respirar, - yo no eh sido del todo sincero contigo, y está bien si me odias y no quieres verme más pero no podría perdonarme a mí mismo si niego mis sentimientos ahora y tú te vas con otro hombre... Yo... Estoy enamorado de ti... Mis ojos volvieron a nublarse, no sabía qué hacer, esto debía ser un sueño, un sueño muy hermoso en donde el hombre que tanto amaba también me correspondía, me arrojé a sus brazos como una niña quería sentirlo cerca de mi, - yo... Yo... Nunca creí que usted podría amar a una persona como yo... Siempre creí que usted merecía a alguien mejor... – pero que dices, tú eres la mejor mujer que eh conocido, de la nada sentí sus labios tomando los míos, eran tan Bello y a la vez tan familiar, pero distinto, sus labios se sentían como los de Corn pero me daban una sensación tan Diferente, mi corazón se aceleraba demasiado que no podía sentir nada, nos separamos un instante y pude respirar, pero apenas el aire entraba a mis pulmones cuando nuevamente sus labios me quitaban ese poco aire que tenían, me embriagaba tanto su aroma que me deje llevar por mis impulsos, tocándolo, para que no se alejara, sintiendo que era mío, pero acaso podría decir que era mío... Si... Esta vez si lo era.


	6. Chapter 6

Qué tal espero les esté gustando esta loca historia mía, aún faltan muchas cosas que quiero escribir así que espero que les gusten, con ustedes el capítulo 6 y recuerden que los personajes no son míos son de Nakamura sensei xD

CAPITULO 6: Secreto

Ser la novia de Tsuruga Ren? Esto definitivamente era un sueño, y uno del que no quería despertar, asentí lentamente con la cabeza y él volvió a abrazarme, - no sabes lo feliz que estoy en este momento, me seno tan embriagada por todo lo que pasó que casi olvidaba que tenía comida en la estufa, lo aparte de mí y rápidamente apague la estufa, afortunadamente no se había quemado nada, pero Ren comenzó a reírse muy fuerte, se veía tan lindo de esa manera, me abrazó tiernamente – lo siento yo también olvide que me preparabas la cena. Comimos abrazados en la sala de estar, pero cuando terminamos no me dejo recoger nada, dijo que no quería separarse de mi, recargo su espalda en el sillón y me llevó a recostarme sobre el, era tan cálido estar entre sus brazos que no supe en qué momento simplemente me perdí en su abrazo. Cuando desperté ya no nos encontrábamos en la sala, si no en su recámara, como?! Había dormido con Tsuruga san, y en su cama! Sus brazos volvieron a envolverme, tirándome sobre las almohadas, no dejaré que te escapes de nuevo, me besó tiernamente mientras su mano tomaba mi mejilla haciéndome incapaz de moverme, pero tenía que hacerlo, - Tsuruga san, porfavor no sé qué hora es y los dos debemos ir a trabajar, el bufo y luego me miró molesto, - Tsuruga san?, no creo que esa sea la manera adecuada de llamar a tu novio, si no me llamas por mi nombre y sin honorífico no te soltaré, me abrazo más aún para que no me moviera y comenzó a darme tiernos besos en los labios, las comisuras, mejillas, comenzó a descender lentamente por mi cuello, quede petrificada y otra vez el se rió fuertemente, volvió a besarme, - entonces Kyoko, como piensas llamarme ahora?, el simple hecho de escuchar mi nombre dicho por el emperador de la noche bastaba para que mi cara estuviera completamente roja y mi corazón corriera alocado, todo me temblaba apenas y podía hablar, - Re.. Ren... Dije en voz muy baja y completamente avergonzada, el emperador de la noche apareció nuevamente acorralándome más en la almohada, - como dijiste? No pude escucharte, - REN! Grite apenas su nariz roso con la mía, y me sentí avergonzada, no sólo por decir su nombre si no por qué lo grite, Ren volvió a reírse, no recuerdo haberlo tan feliz como ahora, y eso también me hacía sentir una felicidad más grande de la que pudiera imaginar, - de acuerdo te llevaré a donde tengas que trabajar, así que vamos a desayunar, ya son las 9 de la mañana, - QUE?! No puede ser Natsume pasaría por mi a las 8:30.

...

llegue a las puertas del Darumaya, listo para ver a Kyoko, y ponerla tan bella como pudiera, apenas toque la puerta se abrió rápidamente pero no era a quien yo esperaba ver, Fuwa Sho se encontraba frente mío, el enojo se notaba en su rostro – DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS? MANAGER DE PACOTILLA NO SE SUPONE QUE TU DEBER ES CUIDAR DE KYOKO, - lo siento Fuwa Kun pero no entiendo lo que estás? – QUE NO ENTIENDES!? NO SABES DÓNDE ESTÁ KYOKO AHORA?, la verdad es que me tomaba desprevenido yo deje a Kyoko la noche pasada aquí, Okami san salió por atrás de Fuwa, se veía preocupada, ayer en cuanto usted la dejo dijo que hiba a salir y no a vuelto desde entonces, - ESTÁ CON ESE MALDITO DE TSURUGA REN, ASÍ QUE LLÉVAME A DONDE ESTE ESE TIPO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, dijo Tsuruga Ren? En ningún momento me dijo Kyoko que le vería, saque mi teléfono y le marque, pero me mandaba al buzón, tenía el número de Yashiro san así que esta vez le marque a él, - si buenos días, Yashiro san, habla Natsume podría decirme si Tsuruga san y Kyoko se vieron anoche?... Si... Ya veo... Si... Comprendo... Bien gracias por la información. Colgué el teléfono y Fuwa seguía gritando – Y BIEN, DONDE ESTÁN?, - según su manager, me vi interrumpido por mi propio teléfono, - Kyoko! Donde estás?, pero no pude escuchar su voz, el teléfono me fue arrebatado por Fuwa. – MÁS TE VALE QUE NO ESTÉS EN ESTE MOMENTO CON ESE TIPO...

...

Tenía que decirle a Natsume donde estaba, seguramente estaría preocupado, busque mi teléfono y lo prendí para llamarle, contestó inmediatamente seguramente estaba preocupado, - Kyoko! Donde estás? , - a Natsume san yo... – MÁS TE VALE QUE NO ESTÉS EN ESTE MOMENTO CON ESE TIPO, EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE VOY POR TI, DONDE ESTÁS?, recocía esta voz, pero que hacía ese bastardo con Natsume? Luego recordé la llamada de la noche anterior, la que Ren había contestado, al parecer si era Shotaro, trate de mantener la calma, Ren estaba cerca, vistiéndose para llevarme con mi manager, - tú no tienes el derecho de decirme qué hacer con mi vida, dije tranquilamente, del otro lado del teléfono no podía escuchar nada, esperaba más reclamos por parte de Shotaro pero no fue así, solo volví a escuchar la voz de Natusume, Kyoko donde estás? por favor dímelo, - lo siento mucho Natsume san, me encuentro bien podría decirme a dónde me llevaría ahora, le veré ahí, - bien tel lo enviare por mensaje y te veo ahí mismo, Natsume colgó el teléfono, posiblemente Shotaro siguiera con el, si no quizo decirme en voz alta donde nos veríamos, en minutos me llego el mensaje con la dirección y yo fui a dársela a Ren.

La promesa que una vez le hice a Shotaro paso por mi cabeza después de tanto tiempo, pero como había sido tan estupida como para prometer algo así, si quería que la felicidad que sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo se mantuviera tenía que encontrar la forma de que Shotaro no se enterara de que había caído lo a de amor por Tsuruga Ren , pero como se supone que lo haría?

A pesar de que la noche anterior había sido espléndida, sabía que en algún momento debía terminar, después de todo el hechizo de las princesas de cuento de hadas siempre terminaba a las doce, saliendo del apartamento de Ren, el sería solo mi sempai, Ren aceptó muy a regañadientes, después de haberle explicado que era lo mejor para ambos y así ninguno se viera envuelto en noticias amarilllistas o demás, también por qué él era el actor número uno de Japón y yo apenas era una principiante, no podía dejar que la imagen de Tsuruga san se viese manchada por mi, ese último pensamiento penetro dolorosamente en mi corazón, pero así tenían que ser las cosas hasta que yo me viera a su mismo nivel. Ren me dejó a la entrada del estudio De Fuji, y no me dejo bajarme hasta prometerle que le vería esta noche, de cierto modo esa cara de cachorrito tipo Caín me volvía loca por lo que era imposible decirle que no. El velo alejarse sí que me parecía ahora más doloroso que nunca, pero si su trabajo se viese afectado por mi culpa me sentiría peor. Natsume no tardó en llegar, se veía diferente la sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba esta vez no aparecía, en vez de eso se veía preocupado, - estás bien Kyoko Chan?, - si, lamentó mucho hacerle pasar por esto, pero ayer me encontraba en una situación difícil y le pedí consejo a Tsuruga san, pero me quede dormida y no pude avisarle, me sentía mal por mentirle a Natsume pero era peor él no poder decir que por fin ese hombre me pertenecía, cada vez que pensaba en ello, mi cuerpo se sentía caliente y mis mejillas eran las que más, trate de controlar mis emociones no podía dejar que nadie más supiera lo que anoche había sucedido. – tranquila, la próxima vez que tengas problemas dimelo a mí primero, estoy seguro de que podré ayudarte, al fin sonreía, eso era bueno, después de todo su sonrisa siempre me calmaba.

...

Si era verdad, yo la había alejado de mi, y lo que ella hiciera no tenía que importarme, pero lo hacía, me importaba la rabia y los celos no me dejaron contestarle y ese maldito aprovechó para quitarme el teléfono, no sabía dónde estaba pero eso no significaría que no haría lo posible para alejarla de el, le demostraría de lo que era capaz ahora más que nunca, ella me pertenecía y se lo hiba a dejar claro no sólo a él si no a todo el mundo, - Sho! Donde has estado? Te eh buscado toda la noche, - eso no importa ahora ya estoy aquí, mejor dime que es lo que haremos hoy Shoko, tengo algo muy importante que hacer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Una gran disculpa por la demora pero el trabajo me trae como loca. Creo que no quedó tan largo como esperaba este capítulo pero lo traigo. Además gracias a sus recomendaciones cambio un poco la manera de cómo estaba redactándolo esperando que se entienda mejor :) sigo pendiente de sus comentarios y opiniones que serán bien recibidas ;) espero disfruten de este capítulo y recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen son de Yoshiki Nakamura**

CAPITULO 7: noticias en tv

...POV KIOKO...

El día parecía transcurrir con normalidad, gracias a Natsume estaba ocupada con entrevistas de trabajo, y la mayoría parecían positivas, me sentía de ratos rebosante de alegría y de ratos apenada al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sucedía con cualquier cosa, el almuerzo, un póster,una revista en la que apareciera su nombre, él estaba en todos lados incluyendo mi cabeza, hasta unos cachorritos que tenían en un set me recordaban a él, y tenía que concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo, ya que nadie debía saber sobre nuestra relación, afortunadamente para mí termine mi día de buena manera.ñ

Natsume aún continuaba algo serio pero cuando se percataba de que lo miraba sonreía tan alegre como era, posiblemente no era tan fácil de engañar como creí y tendría que decirle tarde o temprano lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada, pero no estaba segura del poder decirle hoy, seguiría esperando hasta que considerara adecuado el momento.

Ren tardó unas horas en pasar por mi aquella noche al parecer tuvo más trabajo, al verlo mi corazón latió tan rápido que sentía que podría escucharlo si me acercaba, estuvo a punto de darme un beso pero lo detuve, debíamos de guardar distancia hasta llegar a su departamento. Después de hacer una mueca emprendió rápido el camino a su departamento, - como te fue hoy? Dijo Ren rompiendo el silencio que se apoderaba dentro del coche, - excelente, fui a algunas entrevistas y todo parece indicar que me darán los papeles, - me alegra que te esté yendo bien, la sonrisa en el rostro de Ren se veía tan sincera que no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta, pero el apartó su mirada en cuanto me vio, - si no quieres que te abrace en público deberías evitar hacer ese tipo de expresiones, me dijo mientras aferraba sus manos fuertemente al volante, no hable más pero la felicidad que sentía me daba una tranquilidad que hacía mucho no sentía. El tiempo en el auto no fue del todo largo, llegamos a su departamento y apenas pase la puerta Ren me acorraló contra la pared para darme un tierno beso, su mano recorría mi mejilla suavemente mientras yo lo abrazaba por el cuello, una de sus manos envolvió mi cintura pegando mi cuerpo a el, no quería que ese momento terminara jamás, pero la falta de oxígeno me hizo retirar mi cara, pero no me aleje tanto, deje que mi nariz rozara con la suya sintiendo su respiración acompañando a la mía, -quédate a vivir conmigo, dijo el pelinegro sacándome de mis pensamientos y dejándome sin habla, era mal visto que una señorita viviera junto a un hombre que no era su esposo, pero la idea en sí también me alegraba pues era una prueba más de que él estaba conmigo, lo abrace fuertemente sin contestar nada, solo quería sentirlo cerca de mí él me besó tiernamente sin dejar que me separará de el – no tienes que quedarte si no quieres, me dijo mientras me acomodaba en su pecho, - no digo que no me gustaría pero creo que no está bien, lo solté un momento para besarlo en la mejilla y fui directo a la cocina, mientras Ren encendía el televisor de la sala escuchaba cómo cambiaba entre canales hasta que dejó uno.

Cuando termine me ayudó a servir los platos en la mesita de la sala, me gustaba verlo comer las cosas que preparaba, pero una voz familiar proveniente del televisor me distrajo de Ren. En la pantalla Sho se encontraba sentado en con sus aires de galán muy sonriente ante su encantadora entrevistadora, "- dinos Sho tu corazón actualmente está ocupado o tenemos una oportunidad? Sho sonrió y se acercó a la chica que lo entrevistaba – creo que es momento de decir la verdad, y es que desde hace muchos años mi corazón ya tiene dueña, - y puedes decirnos quién es? – bueno ella fue mi amiga en la infancia, hoy en día también es parte del mundo del espectáculo algunos de ustedes ya la conocen, pero todavía no creo que sea momento para..." Ren apago el televisor y tenía en control remoto fuertemente agarrado entre su mano.

... POV NATSUME...

Kyoko parecía un poco rara desde la mañana, me habían llegado comentarios que anteriormente ella se había quedado en casa de Ren por cuestiones de trabajo, pero en esta ocasión no sé si abra sentido pena de que la encontrasen con el o algo más había ocurrido, parecía que evitaba mis miradas y hablaba muy poco. Trate de actuar lo más normal para que ella se sintiera a gusto, al término del día la deje nuevamente en el Darumaya y llame a Lory algo raro definitivamente estaba ocurriendo, - hola señor presidente cree que pueda regalarme algunos minutos de su tiempo... Si gracias voy en camino.

De camino a ver a Lory pase por una calle conocida, la nostalgia me invadió al recordar esa viaje calle donde la persona de la que me había enamorado se beso justo en ese lugar con otro hombre, me había herido tanto que escape a Estados Unidos con la esperanza de alejarme de su recuerdo, me había jurado a mí mismo nunca regresar pero Lory me convenció tan fácilmente, no sabía si seguir creyendo en todo lo que decía. Pero por mi bien estar esperaba que así fuera.

llegue a su oficina donde me recibió su extravagante asistente quien me guió hasta donde se encontraba Lory tirado en un sillón viendo un drama,seguramente de amor, ese hombre solo respiraba por la existencia del amor en el mundo, suspire y me senté a un lado esperando que este me prestara atención, Lory apago el televisor – dime Natusume que es lo que te preocupa? – pues es que creo que su plan pudo haber avanzado más rápido de lo que esperábamos, - a que te refieres? – bueno es que al principio Ren era muy rígido conmigo pero hoy que le vi no mostró hostilidad hacia mí y Kyoko actuó algo extraña, así que no creo que deba seguir fingiendo que me gusta no creo que sea profesional, - estás seguro de lo que dices? – si. En el poco tiempo que pase con Kyoko me di cuenta de la forma en la que actúa y créame que hoy note una diferencia, pero si gusta no parare hasta que se personalmente se cercioré de ello. – bueno Natusume creo que si lo haré, esa chica es buena ocultando ese tipo de cosas durante meses me engaño a mí con su actuación así que citaré a Ren mañana él ha sido más fácil de leer en estas situaciones. Pero en cuestión a lo tuyo Natsu que decisión tomaste? – bueno la verdad es que sigo analizando la situación, - bueno pues será mejor que te decidas pronto ya que entre más tardes más tiempo pierdes. – es que aún sigo dudando en lo que me dijo, respondió con ansiadad Natsume, - bueno chico no es cuestión en si me crees o no, es cosa de lo que tú consideres hacer, una vez huiste de ella sin siquiera decir una palabra, y ahora que has regresado ni siquiera le has contactado, estas en un mundo muy pequeño y la coincidencia y el destino se encargarán de juntarlos de nuevo eso es seguro.

Natsume bajo la cabeza aún reflexionando sobre lo que el presidente le decía, ella era parte de este pequeño mundo del espectáculo y ya fuera por trabajo o no en un punto tendrían que volver a verse, en ese momento Sebastián entro a prisa a la habitación, - señor tienen que ver esto. Prendió el televisor y cambio el canal rápidamente "- dinos Sho tu corazón actualmente está ocupado o tenemos una oportunidad?" Fuwa Sho estaba en un programa del que recientemente había oído hablar, " – creo que es momento de decir la verdad, y es que desde hace muchos años mi corazón ya tiene dueña, - y puedes decirnos quién es? – bueno ella fue mi amiga en la infancia, hoy en día también es parte del mundo del espectáculo algunos de ustedes ya la conocen, pero todavía no creo que sea momento para dar a conocer su identidad, pero no se preocupen pronto lo sabrán" en ese momento deje de prestar atención a lo que ese tipo decía, sabía perfectamente que se refería a Kyoko lo que no sabía era si llamarla ahora sería prudente, - tranquilo Natsume ya veremos qué hacer, me dijo el presidente. – por ahora solo ve a casa y mañana habla con Kyoko sobre el asunto, pensare yo en algo para que algo como esto no se repita con Fuwa mientras tú habla con ella, que te cuente si pasó algo recientemente, - bueno a decir verdad señor es que hoy, nos hemos encontrado con el.. – QUE? Y que pasó? Hasta ahora se te ocurre decirme? – pues es que hoy que fui a buscar a Kyoko no estaba en su casa, y no sé cómo Fuwa estaba en el Darumaya afirmando que estaba con Ren.

El aspecto del presidente cambio, parecía que ahora comprendía un poco más de lo que había mencionado anteriormente, se quedó pensando un momento para luego dirigirse a su asistente, - llama a Ren y a Kyoko los quiero a ambos en este momento en mi oficina.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo sé tarde horrores, pero prometo compensarlo subiendo mañana el siguiente capítulo ya casi termino de escribirlo :) espero disfruten este.**

CAPITULO 8: la verdad escondida

...POV Kyoko...

Ren seguía sosteniendo el control entre sus manos y no decía nada, me acerqué a él para quitárselo de las manos y acurrucarme sobre el, quería que él también sintiera esa tranquilidad que yo sentía al recordar que él era mi novio y me pertenecía a mi, sus manos me rodearon cálidamente,

\- Ren yo hace mucho que le eh olvidado; después de esas palabras me abrazó aún más fuerte. Hasta que el celular de Ren soñó provocando que nos separaremos un poco.

– diga... Si... No, ella... Si... Está bien iremos en camino... Ren colgó y suspiro,

\- el presidente ya sabe que estás aquí me pidió que fuéramos a su oficina. Al oír esas palabras no pude evitar sentir algo de terror, el presidente ya sabía de nosotros? Como era posible? Acaso ese hombre había instalado cámaras y micrófonos en el departamento de Ren? Lo creía completamente capaz y Ren me abrazo de nuevo impidiendo que mis pensamientos siguieran con su rumbo actual.

– no pasara nada Kyoko no te preocupes yo estoy contigo. Las palabras de Ren me tranquilizaron otra vez, pero aun así me sentía algo inquieta por lo que se veía venir.

Me retire de él para poder recoger los platos y no dejar desorden además de que me ayudaba a despejarme un poco.

Salimos del departamento de Ren sin mucha prisa y nos encaminamos a ver al presidente. El tráfico parecía no ayudarme, ya que llegamos para mi gusto demasiado rápido. Como siempre Sebastián ya se encontraba esperándonos en la entrada.

-bienvenidos, síganme porfavor. Sebastián nos guió por los pasillos hasta llegar a esa decorada puerta que me hacía sentir como si desfilará a mi ejecución cada que la veía. Dentro me percaté de que el presidente no se encontraba solo, Natsume estaba con el, pero porque si estaba mi representante porque no estaba Yashiro también? Será que después de todo no pude esconderme ante Natsume y fue él quien le contó al presidente? Tenía que calmarme y asegurarme primero antes de que yo sola me delatara.

Nos invitaron a sentarnos con ellos, este era momento para probarme a mí y a mis habilidades como actriz para esconder lo que vivíamos Ren y yo ahora, pero el Aura que rodeaba al presidente no era la normal, era más tensa de lo normal y eso me hacía sentir muy inquieta.

-alguno de ustedes quiere explicarme primero que es lo que está sucediendo? Me sentía Inquieta pero trate de actuar tranquila.

-nada solo estaba repasando con Ren el papel de Mizuki, ya que actuaremos juntos. El presidente me observó un momento y luego cambió su mirada a la de Ren.

\- sí señor repasábamos un poco, cuando vimos a Fuwa en el televisor.

\- y me dirán si tienen alguna idea del porque de sus palabras? Preguntó el presidente

\- vera señor, ayer me encontré con Tsuruga san para lo mismo y Shotaro fue a buscarme a mi casa, pero al no encontrarme, armo un escándalo, seguro es un berrinche que se le pasara. Me apure a contestar antes de que algo más sucediera.

\- bien por el momento Natsume te recomiendo que organices una cita con él manager de Sho para arreglar esto, y que no diga una palabra más.

\- si señor. Natsume como todo un profesional salió de la habitación mientras tecleaba su teléfono, seguramente para hacer lo que el presidente le decía,

\- en cuanto a ustedes me gustaría que limitarán sus visitas de trabajo a que sea durante el día, no está bien visto que una señorita de tu edad Mogami se encuentre a altas horas de la noche con un hombre mayor en su departamento.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, no quería decir más y correr más riesgos, pero me aventuré un poco más.

-ya es todo?

\- si mogami por ahora espero solucionar esto, gracias por venir, ya es tarde así que sal con Natsume para que te lleve, Ren tú no te vallas todavía.

Me levante para hacer una reverencia tanto al presidente como a Ren y salí de la habitación un poco triste por no poder darle un beso de despedida a Ren, increíblemente eso deseaba después de tantos problemas por los que pase al querer olvidarme del amor y ahora estaba completamente perdida en el. Me preocupé un poco por Ren pero después de todo el era el actor número de Japón, estaba segura de que con ese título podría engañar fácilmente al presidente. Natsume estaba al teléfono, y no quería interrumpir así que lo espere hasta que hubo colgado.

-Kyoko me esperabas?

\- si, esa sonrisa de nuevo, solo me quedaba sonreírle de vuelta mientras respondía.- vamos te llevaré a tu casa, necesitas descansar mañana estará muy apretado tu día con los movimientos que eh tenido que hacer de último minuto.

El camino a casa fue realmente silencioso, ni Natsume ni yo hablamos, lo cual no agradecía mucho porque mi mente se ocupó con pensamientos sobre Ren. Esa era una de las principales razones por las que odiaba el amor, porque hacía que la persona que lo sintiera se vea tan afectada que solo piense en la otra. Suspiré, y me di unos pequeños golpecitos en las mejillas tenía que recordar que Ren no era el centro de mi universo (aunque en ese momento lo fuera) tenía que concentrarme en seguir finguiendo que nada pasaba y en lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante para ocultarlo primero del presidente y después de Sho.

POV NATSUME

No conocía el número de la manager de Fuwa Sho pero afortunadamente tenía una amiga que debía conocerlo. Marque el número de Asami algo nervioso, sentía que las manos me sudaban y el corazón se me aceleraba con cada timbrar, desde mi llegada a Japón no la había contactado y estaba casi seguro de que me reprendería.

-diga? Escuche la dulce voz de Asami al otro lado

-disculpa la molestia Asami san, sé que es algo tarde

-Natsume? Eres tu?

-si, soy yo

-Dios, no puedo creerlo tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, estás en Japón?

-bueno la verdad es que si, llegue hace un par de semanas

-y porque no me contactaste?

-bueno sé que estás ocupada y la verdad con mi nuevo trabajo yo también lo estoy un poco y es precisamente también por lo que llamó. Verás estoy representando a una nueva persona, estoy seguro la conoces es Mogami Kyoko

\- así que llamas por la entrevista de hoy verdad?

-si, a decir verdad esperaba que me pudieras contactar con su representante.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y me pregunté si se corto la llamada, pero esta seguía,

-Asami?

\- sí, perdón yo... Ya hablaré con Sho mañana no te preocupes mañana tiene trabajo en el estudio, pero también por qué no te pasas por la noche me gustaría ver algo contigo, es sobre trabajo y te comentaré del acuerdo al que llegue con él y su representante,

-me parece, yo invito ya que tarde mucho en llamarte, lo siento

\- no tienes de qué preocuparte te veo mañana Natsu, buenas noches.

La línea ahora sí se había cortado, guarde el teléfono y me disponía a regresar pero Kyoko aguardaba a un lado de la puerta, sonreí naturalmente al ver lo linda e infantil que se veía, parecía una pequeña esperando a su padre, de algún modo sentía como si Kyoko fuese una niña todavía.

No quise molestarla con preguntas y decidí no hablar durante el viaje, cosa de la que después me arrepentí. Casi todo el camino se la pasó suspirando, mientras veía por la ventana lo que me dejaba nulas oportunidades de preguntar la razón pero ya habría tiempo de preguntar, ahora solo lo dejaría en casa para que descansara mañana sería un día largo.

La mañana fue como todas, me encargue de hacer que Kyoko pareciera la niña más linda de Japón, y la lleve al estudio donde se empezaría a grabar la película de Seiji "Amor inesperado" tenía entendido comenzarían a grabar las escenas de Kyoko y Musarame, ya que Ren no tendría tiempo hasta la próxima semana para participar.

Mientras que Kyoko hacía pruebas de vestuario yo me dedicaba a hacer llamadas en busca de otros trabajos, y respondía a unas otras propuestas.

De lejos parecía que Murasame intentaba acercarse a Kyoko para hablar con ella, pero se veía interceptado por las maquillistas que querían hablar con el. Era divertido ver que había más hombres interesados en esa niña, después de todo Kyoko era una niña muy linda y agradable, era difícil no notarla.

Cuando por fin se vieron terminadas las pruebas de vestuario, corrimos a una sesión fotográfica, a una revista y lleve a Kyoko al Darumaya temprano, ya que tenía que verme con Asami. Llegue justo minutos antes de la hora en la que cite para mi suerte.

Espere muy poco ya que Asami no tardó mucho, se veía más femenina que cuando la conocí,

-Asami san, que gusto verte de nuevo

-lo mismo dijo Natsu, pero porfavor evita el san, ya no estamos en la escuela.

Me dio un poco de risa como, lo mencionaba mientras se sonrojaba,

-está bien, pero dime que era lo que querías hablar conmigo

\- bueno... Es algo largo por qué no ordenamos?

Asami llamó el mesero y ordenó una bebida, yo la acompañe con lo mismo.

-y dime Natsu, porque fue que regresaste?

-el presidente Takarada me hizo una oferta a la cual no me pude negar.

-siendo sincera no imagine que fueras a regresar

-lo dices por ella?

\- sí, la manera en que te fuiste fue algo muy bajo no crees?

\- no lo creo, el afectado fui yo Asami, pero la verdad es que no estoy de humor para platicar sobre eso, mejor dime que era lo que querías decirme.

\- pues te lo resumiré en que Sho aceptó no decir nada más sobre Kyoko para no afectar su debut, con la condición de que ella aparezca en su próximo pv.


	9. Chapter 9

**Como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el siguiente ;) gracias por sus comentarios**

 **Kotoko Ntp les tengo preparada una sorpresa más adelante de cómo descubrirán su relación**

 **cheshire para el siguiente capítulo lo sabrás :) no desesperes**

Capitulo 9: escenas calientes

POV REN

Ya que Kyoko salió por la puerta el presidente comenzó a escudriñarme con la mirada,

-pasa algo? Le pregunté

-como que si pasa algo? CLARO QUE PASA! Me basta con solo ver tu cara para saber lo que pasa, por quien me tomas? Solo una vez me han engañado y no permitiré que eso vuelva a pasar y por tu expresión estoy seguro de que por fin te confesaste no es así?

No estaba seguro de cómo el presidente con una sola mirada podía saber tanto sobre mi, o tal vez solo quería indagar por si decía algo.

-claro que no yo no haría nada con Mogami san.

\- a mí no me engañas Ren, podrás engañarte a ti mismo pero a mí no,llevo tantos años conociéndote que noto la forma en la que tu cuerpo se tensa en ocasiones en que pretendes ocultar algo. Lo que me preocupa realmente es si ya le has dicho quien realmente eres?

Eso era lo que temía, me encorve hacia delante escondiendo mi cara entre las manos, eso era lo que más preocupado me tenía ahora, no sabia como explicarle a Kyoko que Corn en realidad era yo. Como explicárselo sin perderla? Cómo hacer para que entienda?

-Ren tienes que tener muy claro que si realmente quieres tener a esa chica a tu lado no debes ocultarle cosas, sus pasadas experiencias pueden que no estén sanadas del todo y el que tú le mientas no ayudará mucho.

-eso lo sé, es solo que aún no sé cómo.

-bueno eso es algo que debes resolver pronto. Por el momento me parece bien ocultar su relación por un tiempo, tú no me preocupas pero Mogami si. Su carrera aún es joven y un escándalo como ese no permitiría que la gente vea su talento, la verían como la mujer que hizo que Tsuruga Ren cayera, el presidente río un poco; aunque ese sería un buen titular.

"Tsuruga Ren enamorado" volvió a reír. Tenía que pararlo antes de que su emoción lo llevará a más conclusiones vergonzosas para mí.

-señor presidente si es todo me gustaría retirarme.

-que? Si si ve, si sucede algo más te tendré al tanto.

Saliendo de ese oficina pareciera como si mis preocupaciones se hiciesen más grandes, todavía no sabía cómo decirle a Kioko sobre mi pasado, pero ya encontraría el momento adecuado.

La semana fue eterna, vi muy pocos momentos a Kyoko y el no tenerla cerca aumentaban más las ganas que tenía de besarla. No me había sentido nunca de esa forma lo que lo complicaba aún más por no saber qué hacer. Para mi buena suerte esta semana comenzaría a rodar una película junto con ella y las escenas que contenía ciertamente me ponían en conflicto, el tenerla de esa manera solo lo podía imaginar por la manera de ser de Kyoko y su pensamiento sobre pureza me hacían difícil pensar que ella actuaría de esa forma conmigo y la idea de que podía tenerla de ese modo me fascinaba, por otro lado también estaba la incomodidad que ella sentiría pero ya encontraría la manera de solucionarlo.

Estaba llegando al set de la película cuando vi a Kyoko con la camisa desabotonada envuelta en los brazos de Murasame mientras este le besaba el cuello, me vi envuelto por la ira y estaba a punto de salir hacia ellos cuando una mano me detuvo. Era Natsume.

-recuerda que esta filmado, me dijo el peli negro.

Ahora recordaba que esa escena venía en el guión me relaje un poco pero mis celos seguían encendidos, y la ira de saber que yo no era quien la besaba de esa forma crecía dentro de mi rápidamente y amenazando con salir, debía controlarme pero eso no se me facilitaba, salí inmediatamente del lugar para resguardarme en mi camerino mientras mis emociones se calmaban.

Entender que estas situaciones pasarían en este ámbito laboral, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Kyoko filmaría más películas, dramas y de todo donde el amor pueda estar implicado así que tendría que acostumbrarme a ello, lo cual era muy difícil para mi pero había algo que si podía hacer, salí nuevamente de mi camerino en busca del director, hasta que lo encontré.

-Director Shingai podría permitirme un momento.

-Ren claro, dime

-bueno es que estaba repasando el guión, y encontré algunas escenas en las que pienso que Kyoko como primeriza podría tener algunos inconvenientes, pensaba que tal vez pudiésemos empezar con ellas en forma de ensayo por si se llegase a complicar su desempeño.

-entiendo tu punto Ren, creo que tienes razón puede que se complique la escena con Murasame fue un tanto difícil, así que está bien prepárate, organizaré todo para un ensayo.

-gracias director

-no Ren entiendo que estás ocupado y el que este tipo de cosas te retrasen debe ser complicado, hablaré con Kyoko y esta atento.

Sabía que era una treta baja pero no permitiría que Kyoko se fuera así. Espere en mi camerino repasando el guión hasta que me llamaron, al salir vi a Kyoko esperando, se veía nerviosa me acerqué a ella por atrás y le susurre al oído.

-ahora voy a borrar todo rastro de Murasame de ti.

Me deleité con la forma en la piel de Kyoko se crispaba ante mis palabras y camine hasta ese sillón gris que sería testigo del primer acercamiento que tendría con Kyoko, entro lentamente y se veía un poco pálida, no pude evitar reírme ante esa escena. Me quede a un lado esperando a que ella llegara y estuviese frente al sillón, una vez que llego el director dio un para se instrucciones y espera hasta escuchar la palabra "acción"

Tome a Kyoko suavemente y la tire sobre el sillón, la agarre de lo brazos y puse mi pierna entre las de ellas, más por deseo que por el guión.

\- tú estás muy rara hoy Mizuki y vas a decirme a qué se debe,

\- yo? De qué hablas yo no...

– no te hagas la inocente, desde que salimos de la empresa no me has mirado y apenas me diriges la palabra,

Mientras le hablaba mis dedos desabotonaban suavemente su blusa y recorría con la punta de mi nariz la suave piel de su rostro dejándome llevar por el embriagador aroma de su piel que a cada momento me invitaba a ir por sus labios.

"Corte"

POV NATSUME

-pues no me queda más que confiar en ti Asami, no creo que le guste mucho a Kyoko pero espero entienda que es por el bien de su debut.

-bien entonces qué harás si la llegas a ver a ella?

-Asami de verdad no estoy de humor

-pues yo creo que deberías pensar sobre eso, evitándola a ella lo único que lograras serás encontrarla.

Las palabras de Asami seguían rondando mi cabeza, realmente está tan cerca? El presidente también decía lo mismo, y la idea de encontrarme con mi viejo amor no era bien recibida por mi corazón. El dolor de aquella vieja herida apenas había cesado y Ami se me ocurría volver a Japón, y revivir esos sentimientos guardados.

La semana se había pasado rápido. Kyoko había comenzado a grabar la película junto a Murasame quien ya había entablado una pequeña amistad con la actriz. Se preparaban para grabar una escena alto atrevida, pero estaba seguro de Kyoko podría ya había hablado con ella al respecto, la situación se desarrolló como esperaba al inicio pero luego tuvo algunos problemas lo que la llevo a repetirla dos veces más, estaba en la tercera toma cuando Ren entró al set, sus ojos se veían llenos de ira así que me acerqué cuidadosamente a él a unos centímetros de llegar este avanzó por lo que lo detuve antes de que fuera a hacer un escándalo.

En cierto modo sabía qué tipo de situación era la que presenciaba Ren ahora pero era mejor que me concentrará en otros asuntos, aún tenía pendiente una cita con Asami para hablar del proyecto de Sho, y no estaba muy seguro de sí Kyoko aceptaría así que también necesitaba encontrar una solución alternativa. Tal vez si pudiera hablar con él manager del cantante podríamos llegar a un acuerdo diferente, pero a quien más conocía que lo pudiera contactar directamente? Necesitaba del menor de los intermediarios posibles para que no se filtrara información fuera del círculo de personas que conocían la historia de estos dos.

Rebusque en algunas páginas de internet en busca de información que me ayudara y entonces encontré una foto que no solo aumentaba mis problemas si no que me ponía en una situación más difícil de lo que yo esperaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Se que me tarde horrores pero ya volví jejeje descuide esto por ir en busca de un sueño. Que ya que se a cumplido me deja el tiempo y la inspiración para traer este capítulo y en unas horas el siguiente que estoy por terminar disfrútenlo.**

 **Los perdonajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura.**

CAPITULO 10: UN AMOR OLVIDADO

POV NATSUME

Ahora entendía todo la jugada no era para Kyoko más bien Asami había encontrado el escenario perfecto para reencontrarme con Shoko, pero no se lo haría fácil, de eso estaba más que seguro, pensaba aprovecharme un poco de la fama que había adquirido el cantante recientemente para lanzar un poco más a Kyoko pero ahora me encontraba más decidido a evitarlo por completo, llame a la agencia y solicite el número de Shoko.

El enojo me ayudó a esconder mis nervios, que se acrecentaban con cada sonar del teléfono, cuando escuche su voz sentí la firme apuñalada entrando en mi pecho, pero no dejaría que me venciera tan fácil.

-hola, hablo con la manager de Fuwa Sho?

-si, quien habla?

-soy manager de la señorita Mogami Kyoko quería discutir acerca de la reciente entrevista que salió en televisión.

\- sí, lo siento por eso no esperaba que dijera eso, le parece si nos vemos hoy tengo algo de tiempo.

\- no se preocupe no será necesario solo quería informar que si su representado piensa volver a declarar algo sobre la señorita Mogami me veré en la penosa situación de revelar datos personales como su nombre y residencia pasada. Tómelo como una advertencia señorita hasta luego.

Colgué el teléfono tratando de recobrar la compostura, parece que ella no reconoció mi voz así que aún tenía oportunidad de evitarle por un tiempo. Mientras tanto arreglaría este detalle con Asami.

Le envié un mensaje para avisarle de mi decisión de no participar en el pv de Fuwa y evitaría por un momento sus llamadas y mensajes. Me concentraría en Kyoko por un rato más.

POV KYOKO

Mi corazón aún se sentía acelerado. Esa sensación de parálisis que sentía cuando el rey de la noche aparecía era desesperante, sentía aún como temblaba mi cuerpo. Ren me quitaba todo con solo esa mirada, tanto que mi cuerpo ardía en sensaciones que aún eran desconocidas para mí y de solo imaginar que esa fue una de las escenas más tranquilas me ponía aún más nerviosa.

No había visto a Ren mucho tiempo en la semana anterior, tenía tantas ganas de verlo y ahora me escondía de él después de la escena que ensayamos lo cual era peor ya que volveríamos a reproducir la escena. Trataba de concentrarme en actuar como Mizuki lo haría no podía decepcionar a Ren con una mala actuación mía y si lo veía ahora no me facilitaría las cosas.

Ciertamente yo no actuaría así con Ren pero ahora era Mizuki, ella estaba enamorada de Yamato y estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él pero también de alguna manera sus sentimientos se asemejaban mucho a los míos, cuando Ren me tenía acorralada todo fue distinto, quería que sus labios me tomaran y mi cuerpo se sentía caliente y a la vez temblaba no sabía explicarlo, lo que sí sabía es que quería estar cerca de Ren.

Nuevamente me llamaron para repetir la escena y esta vez la llevaría acabo correctamente.

Camine hasta set y me preparé mentalmente lo mejor que pude para reproducir la escena justo como la quería Shingai.

POV REN

Ya tenía tiempo de que no veía a Kyoko y el ver la escena con Murasame ciertamente me había cabreado, pero ahora que tenía en mi brazos a Kioko la ansiedad disminuía con cada beso, Kioko quedó paralizada y tuve que dejarla, lo que hacía que ahora tuviera este sentimiento de culpabilidad pero la verdad es que el poder dejar a mis deseos andar libremente más allá de lo permitido era una bocanada más de vida.

Me llamaron para volver a la retoma de la escena. Esta vez intentaría ser un poco más considerado con ella. Después de todo esta escena no llegaba a más.

En esta ocasión pude notar como la mirada de Kyoko era más inocente pero a la vez llena de deseo. Ahora lo entendía en ese momento ella era Mizuki, y yo correspondería con mi papel. Gracias a eso la escena fue llevada a cabo exitosamente incluso la parte en que Murasame nos irrumpió.

Sin lugar a dudas Kyoko estaba creciendo como actriz,a pesar de haberse equivocado al inicio las demás escenas fueron un éxito. Shingai decidió que con las escenas de ese día bastaban para dejar descansar a Kyoko. Así que solo tuve ese pequeño acercamiento con ella, pero tendría más tiempo para estar cerca de ella de esa manera.

POV YASHIRO

Aunque no lo demostrará mucho yo sabía que Ren estaba fascinado con el acercamiento que tendría con Kyoko durante esta película. Ciertamente espero que Ren pueda acercarse más a ella antes de que alguien más lo haga.

Cuando terminó la segunda parte del ensayo, pude notar un mirada distinta en Ren, tratare de recordarlo para preguntarle más tarde. Un pequeño hostigamiento de mi parte hará que ese chico sea más rápido.

Una vez que salieron del set de grabación y ya dentro del auto el peli castaño aprovechó para hacer un par de preguntas al actor.

-te divertiste haciendo ese tipo de escenas con Kyoko chan? Dijo el con un tono de picardía

-a qué viene eso Yashiro? Sabes que todo lo que hago. Lo hago profesionalmente

-en tu caso, no creo que la mirada que le soltaste a Kyoko Chan fuera muy profesional

-que mirada? Empiezo a creer que te imaginas cosas Yashiro. Dijo Ren con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

POV REN

Así que después de todo Yashiro si era muy observador. Me sentía mal por no contarle a él la verdad pero le había prometido a Kyoko no decirle a nadie lo de su relación, aunque sí el presidente de observarlo lo había descubierto puede que Yashiro a la larga igual, solo sería cuestión de tiempo.

Mientras esperaba en su camerino para pasar a una entrevista, estaba escribiendo y re escribiendo un texto para enviárselo a Kyoko.

"Te extraño... (Borra) Amor... (Borra) Kyoko... (Suspiro largo) Será posible vernos hoy? :( (Dudando si debe dejar el emoji) ... (Enviado)

Al final lo que tenga que ser, solo quiero verla.

POV KYOKO

Mientras estaba en el auto de Natsume recibí un texto, era de Ren. Conteniendo mi emoción para que Natsu no la notara abrí el texto, "Kyoko, será posible vernos hoy? :(" mis ojos no creían lo que veían. Tsuruga Ren estaba usando un emoji! Uno triste que le recordaba esa cara de cachorrito la cual le hacía difícil decir no. Contesto que si sin pensar.

Instantes después un escalofrío de recorrió su espalda acababa de recordar la escena filmada en ese día, y la vergüenza llego a sus mejillas, el quería encontrarse con ella después de eso? Qué tal si quería continuar? No. Tranquila Kyoko, Ren es un hombre Maduro el no haría eso... O si?

Los recuerdos del emperador de la noche rondaron por la cabeza de Kyoko haciéndole recordar que aunque Tsuruga Ren fuese un caballero, también era un play boy capaz de seducir a cualquier persona del sexo que fuere.

Kyoko trató de estar lo más tranquila que pudo el resto de la tarde. Hasta que el mensaje de Ren que esperaba fuera a su casa llego.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11. EL INICIO DE LA CURIOSIDAD

Durante el viaje Kyoko estaba más nerviosa de lo normal y Ren no decía mucho, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo había actuado Ren esa tarde con ella y recordaba aquel vergonzoso momento que pasaron como los hermanos Hell, y el contacto con su piel suave y cálida, ahora que recordaba ese momento no sólo sentía vergüenza, si no que quería volver a sentir su piel.

Lo que causaba un mayor impacto, como era posible que ella pensara esa clase de cosas. Pero el hecho de recordar que Ren tiempo atras había adquirido experiencia con otras mujeres solo hacían que creciera en ella un enorme de deseo de tenerlo solo para ella.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban llegando a su departamento, una vez dentro se encaminó a la cocina sin decir nada y comenzó a preparar la mesa,

-Kyoko estás Bien?

-a que te refieres?

-olvídalo,

Ren se sentó en la barra observándola cocinar. Mientras Kyoko seguía luchando con sus pensamientos.

Hasta que los brazos de Ren que la rodearon suavemente por la cintura la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-espero que la razón de tu falta de palabras sea yo.

Kyoko no pudo responder ya que Ren comenzó a dar pequeños besos en su cuello, la sensación que produjeron fue realmente cálida pero a la vez aterradora, ella no sabía cómo actuar ante este tipo de situaciones. Y a pesar de que se sentía tan bien era difícil mantenerse en pie y cuerda.

Cuando los labios de Ren empezaron a subir por su oreja, el escalofrío que sintió fue suficiente impulso para apartarlo. Ren la observaba con una sonrisa seductora.

-no sería mejor que siguiéramos con la práctica de esta tarde?

-no... Creo que eso sea lo mejor Ren. Respondió Kyoko entre tartamudeos

-bueno no creo que sea bueno que hagas trabajar de más al director.

Ren dio un tierno y dulce beso a Kyoko que por un instante se dejó llevar por tan Bello momento y apartó nuevamente a Ren.

-Ren aún no creo estar lista.

Ren acaricio dulcemente su mejilla y dirigió una mirada tierna a ella.

-yo esperaré a que estés lista, solo quería desquitarme un poco x lo que pasó hoy con Murasame.

-pero eso solo fue una actuación!

-pues no te mostrabas tan fácil conmigo

-eso es por qué...

Kyoko se detuvo en medio de la frase y Ren aprovechó para sacar su lado seductor y hacer que ella la terminara la frase. Se acercó lentamente a sus labios y antes de besarla dijo.

-dime cuál es la razón?

-es que tú...

Ren la beso poco a poco y continuó por su mandíbula, guiándose hacia su cuello y terminando es su clavícula. Se retiró para ver la cara de Kyoko totalmente roja y con una expresión de la cual tuvo que reprimirse completamente para no continuar y después lastimarla a presionarla a hacer algo que todavía no estaba lista.

-lo siento creo que me pase, será mejor que te deje continuar. Ren salió de la cocina mientras Kyoko trataba de procesar aquellas nuevas sensaciones que acaba de experimentar.

Todo este asunto era totalmente nuevo para Kyoko. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada y al mismo tiempo feliz de estar con alguien. Ren era su primer novio después de todo. Y aunque no fue su primer amor se daba cuenta de que esta vez lo que sentía era mucho más grande. Podía empezar a entender cómo Mitsuki se sentía hacia Yamato.

Como ella sentía tanto amor, al grado de dejarse guiar por las bellas y excitantes nuevas sensaciones del calor de la piel del hombre al que amas. Como puedes sentirte con un beso tan única y deseada al grado de entregarte sin importar lo que suceda. Estaba ahí parada pensando en si quería descubrir más o esperar.

Mientras una parte de ella gritaba que se detuviera, la otra caminaba a donde estaba Ren. Una vez frente a él, Ren la miró fijamente estaba sentado en el sillón sosteniendo firmemente el control remoto. Kyoko quito el control de sus manos y se sentó en sus piernas, dándole un beso en los labios más apasionado de lo que lo había hecho.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas y la vergüenza se apoderaba de su ser, pero aun así quería demostrarle a Ren cuánto le quería, cuánto le deseaba. Sintió como las manos de Ren se ceñían a su cintura y la acercaban más a él.

Kyoko recorrió con sus manos el pecho de Ren sintiendo sus músculos a través de su camisa, mientras el beso que le daba se volvió más intenso. Reunió las últimas gotas de valor que le quedaban para despojar a Ren de su camisa y poder volver a sentir la piel de este bajo sus dedos.

La suavidad y el calor que sentía de su piel la animaron a besar el largo de su pecho y probar otra parte de su piel. Siguió por su clavícula y bajó al pezon. Dando un ligero beso que provocó que Ren se estremeciera, quitándola de encima. Ren la tenía sujeta por los hombros y respiraba fuertemente.

-es mejor que nos detengamos, si continuamos así yo... No puedo prometer que logre contenerme.

Las palabras de Ren fueron suficientes para traer a Kyoko a la realidad, se había dejado tanto llevar x la curiosidad sobre lo que pensaba Mitsuki que se dejó llevar por las emociones del personaje y experimentando en carne propia lo que era desear a alguien.

POV REN

Kyoko me había dejado totalmente sorprendido. En mi vida hubiera imaginado que ella tendría esa iniciativa para conmigo, y debido a lo sorpresa no reaccione si no hasta que me besó el pezon. De no haber sido por eso no sé qué hubiera pasado.

Su cara estaba completamente roja, y no se movía, la abrace para calmarla.

-siento mucho esto, yo no estaba pensando claramente...

-no, Kyoko no tienes que pedir disculpas, yo estoy feliz de hacer ese tipo de cosas contigo, pero no quiero que te sientas apresurada por hacerlo, yo tendré paciencia.

-es que por un momento me deje guiar por Mitsuki y la manera en que ve a Yamato, me di cuenta de que yo también me siento igual contigo.

La mirada dulce que me dirigía Kyoko mientras decía esas palabras, me hacía querer no soltarla. La abrace fuertemente, no quería soltarla. Yo también quería hacerla mía pero no estaba seguro de que tanto Ella sería capaz de hacer.

Acerque mi boca a su oreja y lamí el contorno de esta. Kyoko se retorció en mis brazos de una manera muy excitante. La recosté sobre el sillón y bese el largo se cuello, mientras mi mano se aventuraba por debajo de su blusa, sintiendo la piel de su cintura hasta llegar a su pecho. Al ver que ella no ponía resistencia le quite la blusa y me acerqué a ella para sentir su piel sobre mi pecho.

Su suave piel me hizo desear más de ella, saque uno de sus pechos sosteniéndolo en mi mano, y rozando mi pulgar sobre el hermoso pezon que tenía. Hasta que mi lengua también reclamó por el, recorriendo la circunferencia que tenía. Chupando y besando obstinadamente su pecho . Tome el otro y lo lamí de igual manera.

Los gemidos que soltaba Kyoko de vez en cuando me hacían querer tocarla más, escuchar más de ellos. Deslice mi lengua de su pecho hasta su cadera. Donde baje un poco de su pantalón para poder besar el hueso de esta.

Kyoko soltó un gemido más fuerte, y se tapo la boca con ambas manos,

-no trates de callarlos, déjame escuchar.

Bese a Kyoko nuevamente en los labios y deje que mi lengua se adentrará en su boca, en busca de la suya. Para luego volver a besar cuello.

La situación cada vez me hacía perder más el juicio, y no estaba seguro de poder parar, pero aun así quise seguir besando a Kyoko.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nuevamente aquí esta otra capítulo como prometí, más pronto.**

 **En cuanto a lo del sueño es que por fin me pude ir a vivir en un estado con playa y cerca al mar, aunque me muero de calor la vista lo compensa :3**

 **bueno espero este les guste**

CAPITULO 12: SENTIMIENTOS

POV SHO

Ese manager de cuarta que tenía Kyoko me estaba sacando de mis casillas, primero no me había dejado hablar con Kyoko, después me dejo solo en su casa sin darme una explicación de donde estaba ella y ahora cancelaba mi trato y no solo eso si no que también me amenazo. Quien se cree ese bastardo que es para hacer algo así?

Pero eso no era lo que más me enfurecía. Lo que más me enfurecía era esa mujer, que no respondía mis llamadas, ni siquiera se atrevía a hacerme frente, se supone que ella estaba en este mundo por mí, y ahora se atrevía a ignorarme por completo. Entonces recordé algo importante. El día 22 mis padres habían acordado venir a Tokio, tal vez esa era la oportunidad perfecta para verla.

No quería admitirlo pero la verdad, se encontraba muy celoso de lo que pasaba, desde como hacia poco la veía por todos lados viendose hermosa (cosa que seguiría negando a toda costa) y esa llamada que contesto Tsuruga Ren, por qué de entre todos los posibles candidatos el? Sabía lo que ese bastardo sentía por ella, le dije que se alejara y aún así ella prometió no caer. Necesitaba verla y asegurarse de que eso se mantenía como debía.

Recordó que él manager de Kyoko le había dado una tarjeta, la saco de su bolsillo y marcó el número en su teléfono, pero se detuvo antes de presionar el botón de marcar, hasta que recordó la cara de Tsuruga Ren, entonces tomo el valor de presionar ese botón.

POV REN

Kyoko puso sus manos en mis hombros y me separo un poco.

-creo que deberíamos parar.

Cuando me di cuenta tenía a Kyoko entre mis brazos casi desnuda, había dejado que mis deseos me llevarán hasta ese nivel, me aleje de Kyoko y me levante sin mirarla, si quería detenerme definitivamente tenía que dejar de verla, o si no su cuerpo me haría volver a desearla.

-Ren... Estás bien?

-si... Solo dame unos minutos para calmarme

Kyoko comenzó a vestirse, así que busque donde estaba mi camisa y me la puse, tenía que buscar más distracción así que camine al refrigerador donde tome una de las botellas heladas y me la coloque en la nuca, buscando bajar un poco del calor que sentía por todo mi cuerpo.

Pero Kyoko se colocó atrás de mí y me abrazo muy fuerte, esta niña seguía sin entender, que mi amor por ella provocaba un deseo más fuerte del que nunca había sentido y si de verdad quería parar en ese momento lo que tenía que hacer era alejarme unos minutos.

-lo siento, es que de verdad no estoy lista todavía

La tristeza en su voz me quebraba aún más. Me giré para abrazarla.

-no estoy enojado ni nada. Solo que mi deseo por ti es más de lo que te imaginas, no quiero hacerte algo que te haga sufrir, así que solo estoy tratando de relajarme un poco.

Sentí como los brazos de Kyoko me abrazaron con fuerza, pero era momento de detenerme.

-por qué no comemos ya, es algo tarde y debo llevarte aún a tu casa.

Kyoko asintió y volvió a la cocina para seguir con la cena.

POV NATSUME

Había recibido una llamada de Fuwa, fue algo sorprendente que me llamara tan calmado para agendar una cita con Kyoko con el plan de hablar con ella antes de la llegada de sus padre el 22, sabía por parte de ella que se vería con ellos, así que había organizado todo para dejar libre ese día. Solo quedaban dos fechas disponibles antes de eso, ambas para cenar, así que tendría que platicarlo con ella antes de llegar a un acuerdo con Fuwa.

También me las había arreglado para convencerlo de que asistiera sin su manager, no quería encontrarme con Shoko aún así que prometí que también no estaría presente más que para llevar y recoger a Kyoko al término. A pesar de que no quería tendría que confiar en que Fuwa asistiría solo.

A la mañana siguiente pase al Darumaya como siempre para ir por Kyoko, la agenda del día por suerte estaba llena de actividades, así que arregle a Kyoko para que se viera de manera espléndida.

Una vez en el auto me atreví a comentarle a Kyoko sobre la llamada de Fuwa.

-Kyoko, Ayer hable con Fuwa Sho kun, curiosamente hablo para pedir una cita formal antes de la llegada de sus padres, así que quería consultar contigo la fecha.

-disculpa Natsu, pero dijiste cita formal?

-si, hablo de manera muy tranquila, a comparación de las últimas veces que hablamos, dijo que estaba preocupado por algo. Me sorprendió un poco pero tampoco tengo porque negarla, tenemos dos fechas disponibles por favor elige una para poder confírmala.

Vi que Kyoko se quedo un rato pensativa, pero después me preguntó sobre las fechas y escogimos una. Esperaría a que Kyoko estuviese ocupada para llamar nuevamente a Fuwa y confirmarla. Yo me encargaría de la reservación del restaurante y la confidencialidad y privacidad del lugar. Esperaba que siendo un sitio público el lugar del encuentro Fuwa se comportase de mejor manera con Kyoko.

POV SHO

Por lo menos ese tal Natsume tenía palabra, como había prometido, me había regresado la llamada, con Confirmación de la fecha, lugar y hora del encuentro con Kyoko. Y ahora que lo tenía estaba algo alterado, realmente que es lo que le diría, que hablaría con ella?

Tire la tarjeta de Natsume (el número ya lo registró en el teléfono) Y me recosté sobre el sillón pensando en que le diría. Tenía mis dudas sobre lo que había pasado con Saena pero no estaba seguro si lo mejor sería preguntar sobre eso. También había recibido a la agencia una llamada de mis padres, diciendo que vendrían a verla el 22, y no estaba seguro de si eso me incluiría a mí también. Y si lo hacía que se supone que diría.

Además todavía quedaba lo del beso. Lo hice sin pensar, pero también esperaba por parte de ella una reacción, y no hubo nada, ni siquiera un grito, una patada. Que me diría esta vez? No debí haberla dejado sola aunque me lo hubiera pedido. Estoy seguro de que fue a otro lado a llorar. Esta vez pude haber sido de mayor ayuda y no estuve.

Tenía curiosidad por saber más. Durante un tiempo la veía desaparecer de la casa y eso no me importaba. Hasta que supe que era por qué se hiba a otro lado a llorar. Y otra vez salía yo a relucir, si yo hubiera sabido que hacer en ese momento, ella no habría tenido que llorar sola.

Shouko entró a la habitación sacándome de mi concentración, estaba replicando algo sobre una entrevista, pero no puse atención del todo, solo asentí como siempre. Pero en un instante se quedo callada.

POV SHOUKO

Entre en la habitación y Sho estaba sentado en el sillón con la mirada perdida, estaba segura de que algo pasaba y probablamente tenía que ver con Kyoko, comencé a hablarle sobre trabajo para poder distraerlo un poco.

Mientras le comentaba sobre algunos proyectos me acerqué al bote de basura para tirar la lata de soda que Sho había dejado tirada en el piso. Una tarjeta negra se asomaba en la basura, no puede ser! Ese Sho seguramente la había tirado sin darse cuenta, podía ser algo importante.

Recojo la tarjeta del bote y leí el nombre "SAKURAI NATSUME" no podía ser, cuando había pasado esto? Será que el había ido a buscarme y Sho tiró la tarjeta? Pero cuando había regresado a Japón?

-Sho y esta tarjeta quien te la dio?

-eso? Es del representante de Kyoko, no la necesito así que la tire.

De Kyoko? Su manager? Eso cuando había pasado? Cuánto tiempo tiene? Las dudas empezaron a dar vueltas en mi cabeza, y no sabia si llamar al número de la tarjeta y averiguarlo por mí misma.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13: CENA CON MI ENEMIGO

POV KYOKO

Llegue al restaurante puntual a la hora que acordó Natsume, hiba vestida informalmente pero aún así con un toque de elegancia, las ropas que escogía para mí Natsume de cualquier modo se veían lindas.

Los meseros me llevaron a un pequeño espacio privado, el bastardo de Shoutaro todavía no llegaba, era muy tipo de el pensar que es el centro de atención y que se debe esperar por el. Me molestaba mucho pero no me quedaba más que para averiguar qué quería.

Pasaron 10 min, y mi coraje empezaba aumentar cuando decidió aparecer, se veía sorprendido y no dejaba de mirarme.

-por qué haz llegado tan tarde?

-solo fueron diez minutos, no es para tanto, respondió tranquilamente ese idiota mientras se sentaba a la mesa frente a mí.

El camarero se acercó para preguntar si deseábamos beber algo, yo solo pedí un té mientras Sho pidió un cóctel. Una vez que el mesero se retiró empecé a preguntar, no prendía quedarme mucho tiempo.

-bueno ya estoy aquí que es lo que quieres?

-tranquila, hoy solo eh venido a hablar.

-pues habla, no olvides que aún estoy molesta por el beso que me diste aquella vez, aprovechándote de mi.

-estabas completamente ida idiota¡ cómo se supone que debía hacerte reaccionar?

-solo tenías que dejarme sola!

-y lo hice no?

Con esa última frase me quede callada, tenía razón me había dejado sola justo como lo pedí, pero al recordar ese beso nuevamente el odio volvía a recorrer todo mi ser, dando más ganas de golpearlo que de hablar.

-sé que hablaste con Saena, ya que mi madre me lo dijo... Que fue lo que pasó?

-nada en especial, solo aclaramos unas cosas y ella como tú madre me dejaran quedarme en Tokio. Sho suspiró como de alivio y volvió a hablar.

-ahora ahí otra cosa de la que me gustaría preguntarte

-qué cosa?

En ese momento el camarero se acercó con nuestras bebidas, y pidiendo nuestra orden, Sho ordenó algo de la carta y retiro sin consultarme a mí, cosa que no me importó mucho ya que no pensaba ordenar.

Shoutaro se me quedó mirando con furia y estaba apunto de gritarle que dejara de hacerlo cuando hablo.

-qué hacías en casa de Tsuruga Ren el día que te marque.

-y a ti qué te importa lo que yo haga?

-me importa mucho, se supone que estás aquí para convertirte en mi rival, pero en cambio estás coqueteando con Tsuruga Ren. Aún después de haber prometido convertirte en mi sirvienta si te enamorabas de el.

-Tsuruga san es mi sempai, lo sabes muy bien, el solo me enseña y me cuida

\- y él lo sabe? Que solo es un sempai para ti? Por qué esa vez que llame si mal no recuerdo dijo que estaban ocupados no?

-ya te dije que voy a vencerte, seré más grande que tu, pero algo si te voy a decir. El día que logre vencerte no me interesara cuantas promesas te haya hecho, nunca voy a ser tu sirvienta nunca más, así me enamore algún día de alguien más, no permitiré que vuelvas a decir que soy tonta, o una fracasada por qué cuando sea más grande estrella que tú, no me importara nada de ti.

Me levante de la mesa sin siquiera haber tomado mi te, y salí del restaurante, no tenía más que hablar con ese bastardo. Llame a Natsume para que pasara por mi, pero no contesto, segundos más tarde lo vi caminando hacia mi, seguramente se había quedado en el restaurante, sentí alivio de verlo y camine junto a él para poder salir los dos de ese lugar y alejarme de Shoutaro lo más que pudiera.

POV SHOU

Kyoko se levantó de la mesa y se fue, pensé seguirla pero mis piernas se quedaron pensando en sus últimas palabras. De alguna manera me había afectado pero sería mejor desvanecer mis dudas, deje dinero suficiente para cubrir la cuenta y salí en busca de ella, pero no pude verla.

Camine por la calle un poco pero tampoco la vi. Seguí caminando y analizando todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos. Después de todo ella siempre estuve presente en mi vida durante muchos años y ahora escuchar de su boca palabras como que no quiere saber más de mí, era un golpe confuso.

El que yo tuviera sentimientos por esa estupidas mujer quedaba completamente descartado, yo no me permitiría caer con ese tipo de mujer sin atractivo. Entonces que era lo que me molestaba? El que estuviera con Tsuruga Ren me molestaba por qué el claro siempre había sido mi némesis y que él le preste más atención de la que debe me molestaba.

Al menos podía estar tranquilo de que Kyoko no caería con un tipo como el, ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de lo que ese tipo siente por ella. Pero si en dado caso él le dice algo, cómo reaccionaría Kyoko? El simple hecho de pensar en eso me cabreo aún más, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, pero por extraño que fuese no podía dejar de hacerlo.

POV REN

Kyoko se había comportado de una manera extraña ese día, por suerte para ella y para mí fuerza de voluntad las escenas grabadas ese día no eran tan fuertes, como para que ella se sintiera incómoda conmigo, pero aún así había rechazado mi propuesta para salir a cenar a algún lado.

Y no solo eso si no que también evitó mis miradas, hablo muy poco conmigo y ni siquiera se sentó a comer conmigo en el almuerzo. Definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando y quería saber qué pasaba.

Con la intención de averiguar un poco me acerqué a Natsume para preguntarle.

-disculpe Sakurai san, todo está bien con Kyoko?

-Uh? Por qué lo pregunta?

-bueno es que se ve que está algo distraída.

-pues no lo eh notado, pero podría ser dado a que el 22 de este mes tendrá una visita familiar, supongo que al estar alejada de su familia por tanto tiempo es normal.

-oh ya veo, fue lo único que pude responder.

El único familiar que tenía Kyoko era su madre, y supongo que al haberla visto hace poco no creo que volviera a verla tan pronto, por lo que solo nos deja un individuo que podía colarse como familiar en su vida.

Trate de calmarme un poco, era imposible que Kyoko se viera con Fuwa por las buenas, pero aún así tenía que preguntarle.

Durante el resto de la grabación Kyoko se las ingenió hábilmente para escapar de mi, pero definitivamente haría algo para averiguar qué ocultaba.

Una vez que me desocupe de todos lo trabajos que tenía fui directo al Darumaya para esperar por ella. Una vez que estuve afuera pretendía enviar un mensaje a ella, cuando el carro rojo de Natsume estaciono detrás mío, baje del carro rápidamente para adelantarme y abrirle la puerta.

Ella se veía sorprendida de verme ahí,

-hola princesa mía, supongo que de este modo no rechazará una invitación mía a cenar fuera. Los ojos de Kyoko brillaron ante la palabra princesa pero poco después de apagaron, al mencionar la palabra cena, sin duda estaba tensa por algo.

-qué dices Natsume? Puedo llevarla a algún lado?

-bueno yo solo les recomiendo que se cuiden de los rumores, dijo el manager con una sonrisa burlona, mientras subía a su vehículo para dejarnos a los dos solos.

Kyoko seguía viéndose extraña así que me aventuré a preguntar.

-de donde vienes? Su reacción de sorpresa me decía que definitivamente ocultaba algo y estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué era.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola hola, y una disculpa por no agradecer sus comentarios no los había visto xD. Pero gracias me motiva a escribir más rápido jeje. Aquí les dejo el nuevo cap y esperen el próximo muy pronto, por qué emomcione escribiendo y ya casi termino los dos siguientes de un jalón. Recordando que los personajes pertenecen a Skipbeat de Yoshiki Nakamura**

CAPITULO 14: UNA MARCA FUERA DE ESCENA

POV REN

En vista de que no contestaba, la tome del brazo y la subí al auto, me subí y conduje fuera de ahí, ella seguía callada y yo ya no sabía si quería seguir preguntado, pero los celos y la idea de que pudiera verse con Fuwa podía más que mi razón.

-viste a Fuwa no es así?

-solo quería ver cómo me encontraba

-y por eso aceptaste verlo

-no, realmente fue porque Sus padres vendrán a verme la próxima semana

Esas palabras disminuyeron un poco mi furia pero aumentaron mi curiosidad, como Tsuruga Ren no se supone que sepa que ella había vivido con los padres de ese idiota, así que tendría que preguntar.

-por qué ellos vendrán a verte a ti? Le dije un poco más tranquilo para que se relajara

-por qué ellos cuidaron de mí cuando era pequeña.

-y por qué escondes eso de mi, si era algo tan simple? Kyoko no creo que entiendas cuánto te amo, y que el saber que vez a Fuwa hace que... No continúe lo que decía, suspire y proseguí, solo no me gusta que lo veas, pero dada la situación sus padres deben ser diferentes, solo ten más confianza de decirme las cosas ahora soy tu novio.

-REN! Grito Kyoko mientras se ponía a llorar, lo siento tanto, tienes razón yo debería tenerte más confianza y contarte este tipo de cosas,

-cálmate, tampoco es para que llores,

-pero yo traicione tu confianza

Detuve el carro en cuanto pude para poder abrazarla.

-no lo hiciste, perdóname tú a mi, me temo que soy un poco celoso.

Ella también me abrazó fuertemente y no deje pasar la oportunidad de besarla. Sus cálidos labios calmaban cualquier mal que aflorara de mi interior. Pero tampoco la dejaría así. Comencé a desabotonar su blusa dejando al descubierto su hermosa figura.

Roce su cintura y sentí como se estremeció bajo mis dedos, Kyoko se había quedado completamente inerte, le di un pequeño beso en la frente, le sonreí y seguí con mi camino. No quería apresurar las cosas pero quería provocar un poco a Kyoko. La lleva a un hotel de lujo que quedaba cerca, en el cual podíamos ordenar algo a la habitación y comer de manera tranquila sin que nos molestasen y además tendría la oportunidad de vengarme un rato por lo preocupado que me tuvo el día de hoy.

Ese simple roce había bastado para que no pudiera abrocharse la blusa por los temblores en las manos, lo cual me daba una pequeña satisfacción. Al parar el auto la ayude a abotonarse, su cara estaba completamente roja y apenada, se veía adorable para mi, la encamine hasta La habitación que nos dieron y la invite a pasar.

Una vez dentro tome el menú de servicio a cuarto y ordene algo ligero, Kyoko seguía parada en la puerta como una pequeña indefensa, me reí un poco y camine hasta ella,

-qué pasa? No es la primera vez que estamos los dos en un cuarto así.

-si, pero... Aquella vez éramos los hermanos Hell... La situación era distinta.

Abrace a Kyoko por la cintura acercándola más a mi.

-bueno si eso te hace sentir mejor, entonces ven y enséñale a tu onichan cuanto lo amas.

Le di un beso tierno pero apasionado dejándole ver que en ese momento los deseos de Caín se asomaban a través de mi. Camine por la habitación sin dejar de besarla, guiándola hasta donde recordaba la cama. Cuando la sentí en mis pantorrillas, me senté en la orilla dejando que Kyoko se sentará arriba de mi.

Me separaré de nuestro beso para ver si Kyoko se encontraba más relajada. La expresión de Setsu apareció en su rostro. Así que me anime a continuar.

-si no mal recuerdo, creo que teníamos algo que practicar, acerqué su cuello a mi boca, pero ella me detuvo.

-te dije que no quería que me hicieras lo mismo que has hecho con otras mujeres, me dijo arrojando a la cama, pero esta vez no la dejaría ir tan fácil. La tome y la tira sobre la cama sosteniéndola bajo de mi.

-no haré lo mismo que con otras, por qué solo te amo a ti.

Esta vez fui yo el que marcó su cuello, para dejar en claro que ella era mía.

Pero una vez que empecé a hacerlo mi deseo por ella se incrementó, después de marcarla comencé a besar su cuello, y volví a desabotonar su blusa, y esta vez tome su pecho entre mi mano acariciándolo suavemente sacándolo de donde se mantenía oculto, y lamiendo poco a poco su pezon. Kyoko soltó un gemido que para mí fue como música para mis oídos.

Continúe saboreando su pezon, y luego hice lo mismo con el otro. Kyoko parecía resistirse a soltar cualquier tipo de sonido. Así que volví a besarla por el cuello hasta llegar a su oreja.

-no contengas ningún sonido. Susurre mientras mi lengua jugaba con su lóbulo y el inicio de su cuello.

Aproveche para despojarla completamente de su blusa y su ropa interior. Y tocar su delicada piel con mis dedos. Dejando desbordar toda la pasión acumulada de los días anteriores.

POV KYOKO

El actuar como Setsu se me hacía más fácil en esta situación, ya que como Kyoko me sentía prácticamente inerte y explotando de vergüenza, pero la fuerza de Setsu me ayudaba a mantenerme un poco en calma, por qué este hombre tenía la habilidad de hacerme sentir tan caliente, como avergonzada de querer seguir sintiéndolo.

Sentí como recorría mi abdomen dejando un camino de besos que se sentían calientes en mi piel. Sentía pequeñas convulsiones de placer recorrer mi cuerpo, pero a la vez me sentía tan avergonzada que no quería mirarlo ni que me mirara. Cierta libertad en mis hombros me hizo darme cuenta que ya me tenía completamente desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba.

El instinto me gano levantándome rápidamente y apartándolo, mientras tapaba mi pecho con mis manos, el me había visto casi desnuda. Cerré mis ojos para no verlo, pero de nuevo los abrí cuando sentí el roce de sus manos en mis hombros, me abrazó fuertemente.

-lo siento mucho, creo que me deje guiar por mis impulsos. Pero yo no te haré hacer nada para lo que no te encuentres lista.

-es que estas son cosas que solo la gente casada debe hacer. Dije

-bueno, eso no creo que sea un impedimento ya que ahora que eres mía, no dejaré que te vallas de mi lado nunca más, lo que significa que en algún momento sin dudarlo si quiera te convertiré en mi esposa.

Ren me besó nuevamente, sus palabras siempre hacían que bajara mi guardia. Era como si supiera que decir para calmarme y lograba fácilmente. Deje de tapar mi pecho para poder rodear su cuello con mis brazos y acercarlo a mi. Sentía el contacto de su camisa con mi piel, y aún así podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, incluso los temblores que recorrían el mismo.

El también se encontraba nervioso, lo que me animo a hacer algo que creí no haría nunca. Comencé por besar su comisura y bajar desde ahí por su barbilla y cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula, fui bajando por su pecho, mientras mis temblorosos dedos desabotonaban botón por botón de su camisa, me atrevía a recorrer sus perfectos músculos con mis dedos.

Su piel era tan suave y tonificada que el contacto me hacía sentir el deseo de tocar más de su piel, volví a besarlo mientras lo abrazaba y el contacto de su piel en mi pecho causó una sensación en mi cuerpo, más desconocida aún. Me daba algo de miedo continuar y dejar que esa sensación de curiosidad me guiará, cuando escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Entre inmediatamente en pánico, no sabía qué hacer y Ren soltó una pequeña risilla lo cual me molesto un poco, pero él me cubrió con mi blusa y me dio un beso en la frente,

-solo es el servicio a cuarto, me dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta, abrió ligeramente para que solo pasara el carrito que llevaba la bandeja de comida, y que el joven que se encontraba de tras no pudiera ver el interior del cuarto.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, Ren se quedo un momento sosteniendo la puerta cerrada con la palma, fue como si estuviera tratando de contenerse al mismo. Al parecer el al igual que yo se sentía nervioso por lo que estaba pasando.

-Kyoko, será mejor que te vistas y comamos algo, porque si continuamos así no estoy seguro de cuánto más pueda contenerme.

Accedí a lo que él dijo, me vestí mientras él seguía volteado viendo a la puerta y por alguna razón me sentía un poco infeliz o podría decir decepcionada?


	15. Chapter 15

**Listo como prometí aquí está el otro xD y disculpen si tiene algún error me eh dado cuenta que aunque lo reviso aveces se me van algunos T.T**

CAPITULO 15: ENCUENTRO FAMILIAR

POV KYOKO

Después de la cena en el hotel, Ren me había llevado al Darumaya. No hablamos mucho esa noche, y los días siguientes solo pude verlo unas cuantas horas en la grabación de la película. Aunque algunas de las escenas eran eroticas, no se mostraba algo explícito o piel de mas pero aún así cada escena que tenía que filmar con Ren, me ponían de la misma manera que en el hotel.

Los días pasaron hasta que el día en que vería a Okami san llego, Natsume había mantenido el día completo para mí, también dejó unas prendas de ropa nueva para que llevará y accedió a acompañarme a recoger a los padres de Shoutaro a la estación. El tren llegó a tiempo y mientras la gente bajaba de él yo buscaba a Okami san hasta que vi su rostro aparecer de entre la multitud.

Corrí a ella, puesto que no esperaba que ella me reconociera, al acercarme y hablarle, ella se vio muy sorprendida.

-Kyoko? Eres tú?

-si.

-Dios mío, cuanto haz cambiado, me dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

-el señor no vino?

-No, me temo que alguien tenía que quedarse y esa sin duda no sería yo, tenía muchas ganas de verte y cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien.

-sí, lo estoy. Eh encontrado personas muy amables que cuidan de mi.

-bueno, pues vallamos a conocerlas, me gustaría agradecerles personalmente.

Guíe a Okami san a través de la gente hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Natsume. Al llegar a su lado Okami, inmediatamente hablo sin darme la oportunidad de presentarlo.

-Kyoko, no me digas que el es tu novio?

-no, él es mi representante Sakurai Natsume.

-mucho gusto señora. Natsume dio una reverencia muy bien realizada.

-representante? Kyoko no me digas que tú también estás en el mundo del espectáculo como el idiota de mi hijo?

-bueno es una larga historia,

-pues qué bueno que vine con tiempo,

Caminos los tres juntos hasta el lugar donde Natsume había estacionado el auto. Una vez dentro le conté a Okami san como me había enamorado de la actuación y que quería seguir actuando hasta convertirme en una actriz reconocida. Le conté sobre los papeles que había realizado aunque con algo de vergüenza por mis actuaciones cómo antagonista.

Ella me escucho atenta y alegremente.

-No sabes el gusto que me da escuchar que encontraste algo que realmente quieras hacer y te haga feliz. Aunque por mucho tiempo yo quería que me remplazaras en el Ryokan, pero ahora al verte tan feliz con este sueño tuyo no podría aceptar que regresaras sin haberlo cumplido.

-gracias... No pude seguir hablando por qué las lagrimas me cortaron la voz, Okami me abrazó fuertemente, me sentía tranquila y por una parte alegre de que ella también me apoyara y se sintiera feliz por mi.

Natsume nos llevó al Darumaya donde Okami conoció a los dueños y les agradeció por cuidar de mi. El jefe nos preparo a ambas un poco de comida y platicamos un poco más de mis experiencias como actriz. Le hable sobre Moko san y Amamiya. Del presidente y Sawara san. Y de todas las personas que habían estado apoyándome a lo largo del camino.

Esa platica me hizo darme cuenta de mucho del apoyo que había recibido y de las grandiosas personas, que había conocido en el camino. Nunca imaginé que todo esto a pesar del como se había iniciado tendría un seguir tan agradable y lleno de personas maravillosas. Todo era felicidad y risas hasta que una persona que no esperaba apareció Por la puerta del Darumaya.

POV SHOU

Sabía que mi madre llegaría ese día a Tokio para ver a Kyoko y a pesar de saber que nada pasaría aún así quise ir a asegurarme de que dejaría a Kyoko permanecer aquí. Fui al Darumaya para ver si estaban ahí, era el único lugar donde realmente podía empezar a buscarlas y para mí suerte se encontraban las dos.

El ambiente se veía alegre, por lo que algo de mi nerviosismo disminuyó. Al verme la expresión de mi madre cambio completamente de la alegría a la furia, camino rápidamente a donde yo me encontraba y me jaló de la oreja hasta casi llevarme al piso.

-TU! ESTUPIDO HIJO MÍO, COMO PUDISTE ABANDONAR A KYOKO A SU SUERTE DEBERÍA DISCIPLINARTE AQUÍ MISMO FRENTE A TODOS PARA QUE APRENDAS A SER UN HOMBRE.

Como pude me zafe del fuerte agarre de mi madre.

-ella está bien de cualquier manera.

-SI GRACIAS A QUE ESTAS AMABLES PERSONAS CUIDARON DE ELLA. NO ME IMAGINO QUE HABRÍA PASADO SI ALGO MALO LE HUBIERA SUCEDIDO Y DA GRACIAS DE QUE NO FUE ASÍ POR QUÉ YA ME HABRÍAS CONOCIDO ENOJADA.

Deje que mi madre sacara sus gritos y frustraciones conmigo, y realmente me sentía un poco alegre de verla ya que no la había visto desde que me fui de casa, aunque sí recibía alguna que otra ocasión llamadas de ella a la agencia, en las que continuamente me regañaba.

Una vez que termino de gritar me abrazó y me dijo que me fuera, que estaba hablando con Kyoko, pero no la escuche y me senté con ellas. Ordenando algo de comida.

-dije que te fueras. Dijo mi madre con una de sus penetrantes miradas.

-no eh comido, acaso dejaras que me valla así?

Mi madre no dijo nada pero me dio la espalda para hablar con Kyoko y aparentar que yo no estaba ahí.

-y dime Kyoko actualmente ahí alguien que te guste?

La sorpresa me hizo atragantarme con el bocado que me había llevado a la boca, pero trate de no hacer ruido para escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-no!, yo solo estoy enfocada en mi meta de ser una gran actriz.

-eso no te lo cree ni el diablo. Ese leve sonrojo en tu piel me dice que si te gusta alguien, dime cómo es el? Te trata bien? Cuánto años tiene? También es actor? Es guapo?

Mi madre solo preguntaba y preguntaba sin dejar a hablar a Kyoko, y yo estaba esperando la respuesta de esa mujer insolente que firmemente me había declarado jamás enamorarse de alguien otra vez.

Esperaba su respuesta cuando el inútil de su representante habló antes que ella

-la señorita Kyoko no se encuentra en relación con nadie señora. La carga de trabajo que eh conseguido para ella, ha hecho que se desempeñe bien pero no le queda tiempo para convivir sentimentalmente con alguien, además de que la señorita tampoco muestra interés alguno por alguien en especial.

-Sakurai san agradezco su respuesta pero me gustaría escucharlo de ella misma.

-Okami san, tal como Natsume dice, no existe una persona que me guste por ahora

-bueno Kyoko tú lo has dicho, por ahora con lo hermosa que te has puesto no dudo que alguien no se fije en ti. Qué envidia de la juventud, disfrutan del amor en su mejor sentido.

Durante un largo rato más mi madre siguió hablando de cómo conoció a mi padre, y me pidió otras tres veces que me fuera. Yo seguía sin irme y no lo haría hasta que ella se fuera. Tenía que asegurarme hasta el final que todo estaría bien.

-Shou puedes retirarte un momento ya que no piensas irte? Necesito decirle algo a Kyoko sin tu presencia. La mirada que mi madre me dedico fue suficiente para infundir un pequeño miedo de ella, así que le hice caso y me aleje unas cuantas mesas, haciendo el intento por escuchar lo que decían.

POV KYOKO

-Bueno ahora si dime, es verdad que no gusta nadie?

-si, dije un poco dudosa sobre contarle a Okami la verdad puesto que Shou se encontraba cerca y no sabia si escucharía.

-bueno Kyoko me gustaría que si es posible consideraras el darle una segunda oportunidad a mi hijo, sé que te ha tratado mal pero el hecho de que esté aquí me dice que le preocupas, y cuando le llamaba para preguntar por ti pareciera como si te escondiera de mí para no alejarte. Puede que sea un idiota y estupido, pero a pesar de todo es mi hijo y me preocupa. Sé que si está contigo yo podría sentir la calma de que está con la mejor mujer que pudiera encontrarse, así que porfavor Kyoko considera a Shou como una opción para tu novio y esposo en el futuro.

La expresión de Okami me hacía ver que lo que me decía era serio y yo que debería contestar?


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola de nuevo Cheshire 2313: debo comentarte que siento que estás dentro de mi cabeza jajaja cuando leo tus comentarios me encanta por qué sabes exacto lo que ya escribí o tengo en mente cuando leí tu comen me hizo la mañana por qué justo estaba por subir el capítulo que ya tenía espero te guste más así**

CAPITULO 16: UN SECRETO

POV KYOKO

-Okami san... Yo... Perdón por haberle mentido.

-que?

-en realidad, si me gusta alguien, y estoy saliendo con el. No se lo dije por qué es una relación que mantenemos en secreto dado que el es un actor muy conocido y yo apenas haré mi debut oficial, así que es una contramedida que tomamos para evitar las noticias amarillistas. Agradezco de todo corazón que me considera la mejor mujer para su hijo, pero mi corazón ahora le pertenece de lleno a mi novio. De verdad lo siento.

-no tienes que disculparte, mi hijo fue un idiota al perderte y si tu corazón ya pertenece a alguien yo no soy quién para evitar q ames y seas correspondida. Y dime puedo saber quién es?

-Tsuruga Ren, dije en tono muy bajo

-QUE?! Solito en grito Okami san,

-Okami san, le dije sosteniendo sus manos para que no siguiera gritando

-lo siento, es que me sorprendí, yo lo eh visto muchísimo en televisión es súper apuesto y famoso y no lo puedo creer Kyoko felicidades!

Okami san parecía desbordar una alegría genuina ante la situación y parecía disfrutar del hecho de que yo saliera con Ren, lo cual aprecie mucho. La cara de Shoutaro me daba pie a suponer que no había escuchado nuestra conversación por lo que me podía sentir tranquila.

-Okami san, podría pedirle de favor que guarde el secreto?

-claro Kyoko cuenta conmigo, lo mantendré en secreto pero con una condición

-que?

-que me presentes a Tsuruga Ren.

Lo que Okami me pedía era un tanto arriesgado además de que Shou se encontraba presente. Lo que nos llevó a crear un plan de escape, Natsume realizaría la mayor parte y aprovecharíamos la situación para salir del lugar.

El plan se llevó acabo con éxito y Okami y yo pudimos salir del lugar y tomar un taxi. Le marque a Yashiro para que me ayudara un poco con el encuentro, aunque el no supiera de nuestra relación siempre me ayudaba a encontrarme con Ren lo cual agradecía mucho. Una vez que tuve la información cambiamos de rumbo a un estudio en el que Ren tenía una entrevista y un lapso de 30min que aprovecharíamos en la cafetería del lugar.

Llegamos al lugar y esperamos cerca de la cafetería como había quedado con Yashiro y como prometió a la hora predicha ambos hombres aparecieron cerca, salude desde lejos y ambos se acercaron.

-Kyoko Chan que bueno verte, dijo Yashiro

-Tsuruga san, Yashiro san me gustaría presentarles a Okami san, yo viví con ella cuando era más pequeña.

Ambos hombres saludaron a Okami como es debido y ella se mostraba muy complacida de conocerlos.

-es un gusto caballeros, sobre todo a usted Tsuruga san soy una gran admiradora suya. Okami se acercó un poco más a él y le hablo en susurros

-espero que cuide muy bien de Kyoko Chan ella se merece mucha felicidad

Ren discretamente asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, para que Yashiro no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Se quedaron un rato platicando con nosotras y luego se despidieron para ir a la entrevista.

-Kyoko me da gusto que seas feliz.

El sonrojo y la felicidad me inundaron, abrace a Okami san muy fuertemente agradeciéndole por todo.

-espero que después puedas ir tú a visitarme y no dudes en llevar a Ren contigo, te aseguro que estarán seguros de cualquier periodista así que podrán pasar unos momentos agradables.

-gracias, lo tendré en cuenta

-bueno esto a sido demasiado divertido pero temo que debo irme por hoy, después vendré nuevamente a ver cómo van las cosas entre ustedes dos.

La sonrisa de Okami me levantaba el animo, y su apoyo tanto en lo de mi carrera como actriz como en mi reciente relación me brindaban cierta tranquilidad y felicidad.

POV SHOU

Ignoraba lo que mi madre y Kyoko platicaban del otro lado ya que no podía escuchar en la distancia que me encontraba, tal vez no me hubiera alejado tanto de ellas para poder escuchar, mi madre se veía feliz y emocionada por algo que le dijo Kyoko pero que era? Intenté acercarme un poco cuando el manager de esta se sentó a un lado de mi.

Sacó su agenda y comenzó a decirme que su madre iría nuevamente de visita y ya que yo estaba ahí quería que le diera un día con horario para que no llegara a entrometerme, que tenía que ser más profesional, me cabreo tanto que me puse a discutir con él sobre el tema. No me di cuenta en qué momento Kyoko y mi madre salieron del lugar. Lo deje en la mesa sin prestar atención a lo que decía y salí corriendo del lugar pero no se veían ninguna de las dos, no sabía a dónde podrían haber ido.

POV NATSUME

Era divertido sacar de sus casillas a Fuwa, en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo ya sabia algunos de sus puntos para molestarle, era sencillo y divertido así que el plan de distracción funcionó perfecto, seguí a Fuwa un poco sin que se diera cuenta solo para percatarme de que no se encontrará con Kyoko y su madre.

Afortunadamente llego a una agencia alejada de donde me comentó Kyoko que estaría, así que estaba por retirarme justo cuando la vi, Shouko estaba llegando posiblemente para encontrarse con su representado. Se veía muy linda y un poco más madura desde la ultima vez que la vi.

Y como si fuera un adolescente mi corazón latió tan rápido como en aquel entonces de solo verla, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó también de una manera diferente ya que sentía la necesidad de huir lejos de ahí, entre mi debate de irme o quedarme continúe viéndola desde lejos y entrar a la agencia y me fui de ahí antes de que algo más pasara.

Al día siguiente las cosas regresaron a la normalidad, lleve a Kyoko al estudio donde empezarían con la filmación de las escenas finales de la película. Esperaba que Kyoko no estuviera tan nerviosa por el contenido de las escenas, pero para mi sorpresa fue todo lo contrario tanto que yo mismo dude de la situación entre sí Kyoko realmente era tan buena actuando que las expresiones de gozo, vergüenza y felicidad al entregarte al hombre que amas que debía expresar quedaron justo como se esperaban o si entre Ren y ella había pasado algo que pudiera llevarla a hacer dichas expresiones.

Deseche rápidamente el pensamiento de mi cabeza, Kyoko era una niña en ese sentido y no pareciera que hiciera ese tipo de cosas adultas. Así que mantuve la calma. Luego un comentario acerca de Caín Hell me saco de mis pensamientos, Taiga se encontraba detrás de mí hablando con una actriz del elenco.

-ese tipo era algo raro, como actor debo aceptar que lo llegue a respetar pero tenía una relación con su hermana que no era normal, sabes una vez llego con una marca de beso en su cuello, eh incluso llegaban tomados de las manos, en mi opinión ese estaba mal. Así que yo no sé por qué los fans quieren saber más acerca de él.

Dijo marca de beso? En ese momento lo que pensaba de Kyoko se estaba desbaneciendo frente a mis ojos, así que después de todo ya había actuado de esta manera con Ren así que ya podía encontrar el punto de relación con estas escenas. Pero también me di cuenta de que Taiga tenía en sus manos una revista.

De forma casual me acerqué al actor y se le pregunte sobre de lo que estaba hablando.

-según la revista han recibido muchos comentarios sobre Caín Hell que es el actor que trabajó como Bj en Tragic market los fans de la película quieren saber más acerca de él, pero con como es el dudo mucho que acepte la entrevista que proponen muchos.

-ya veo, muchas gracias por comentarme.

Al parecer debía empezar a prepararme para ocultar a Kyoko como Setsuka Hell, en dado caso de que se decida anunciar la identidad de Caín, puesto que ya había escuchado sobre aquella marca, muchos actores la vieron así que habría polémica si se enterasen quien fue la persona que realmente la hizo.


	17. Chapter 17

Saben creo que soy una mala persona :c ya que olvide subir este capítulo cuando lo termine y se quedó en mi computadora mucho tiempo sin ser leído pero ya lo subí y en un rato más subo el que sigue, lo siento según yo creí que lo había subido :(

POV MURASAME

Si el manager de Mogami san no me hubiera sacado de la conversación que tenía no me hubiera percatado de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mi, podía ver las habilidades que tenía Tsuruga Ren que después de todo ya eran muy conocidas, pero las de Mogami comenzaban a sorprenderme, se veía que las expresiones que mostraba iban muy a Corde a su papel, eh de admitir que también se veía muy linda.

Borre rápido ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, recordando la última vez que me había interesado en una chica de esa manera, aunque sí lo pensaba bien Mogami era diferente a Setsuka no? Ella no tenía hermanos, novio o algo siquiera parecido a aquel tipo. Podía acercarme a Mogami fácilmente ya lo había, hecho e incluso compartido datos interesantes de sus papeles.

Con ella la platica era entretenida y divertida, pero aún así no se había planteado la idea de conocerla un poco más a fondo. Cuanto terminaron las escenas aprovechó el momento de descanso para hablar con la chica.

-Mogami san, muy buen trabajo

-gracias,

-no sabía que eras tan buena

-de verdad me da gusto escucharlo aunque me apena un poco.

La cara de Mogami se sonrojó un poco, definitivamente ella era muy linda.

-sabes un día de estos deberíamos salir a comer fuera, digo pronto terminaremos de filmar y puede que ya no te vea tan seguido, pero me gustaría seguir teniendo contacto contigo.

-si, me gustaría seguir teniendo contacto con usted Murasame san

Como en un dejavú un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, sentía un frío similar al que emanaba Caín Hell, pero eso era imposible ya que él no estaba allí verdad? Al girarme la altura de la persona que estaba detrás de mí me sorprendió un poco, pero ya que vi bien, era Tsuruga Ren el que se encontraba tras de mí, y en vez de una amenazante mirada me encontraba viendo una brillante sonrisa.

-lamento interrumpir, Murasame san el director quisiera hablar con nosotros un momento,

-si claro, dije aún algo alterado,

-hablamos luego, le comenté a Kyoko y seguí a Tsuruga san

Seguía alterado por lo ocurrido, pero debía calmarme ese sujeto no estaba en este lugar, mi imaginación fue probablemente la que me jugó la broma ya que estaba pensando antes en el. Aunque también ahora que lo notaba mejor la altura de Tsuruga Ren era muy parecida a la de aquel tipo, y observándolo más detenidamente otras cosas eran muy similares.

Pero no, eso era imposible mejor me concentraba en otra cosa.

POV REN

Como una mala broma otra vez Murasame se acercaba demasiado a Kyoko, afortunadamente para mí el director quería hablar con ambos así que aproveche la oportunidad de apartarlo de ella, y este tipo me empezaba a sacar de mis casillas, no sólo como Setsu sino también como Kyko Murasame le prestaba mucha atención.

Yashiro alguna vez me dijo que yo no sería el único en notarla y me estaba dando cuenta muy a la mala que así estaba sucediendo.

Actuamos algunas de las escenas que faltaban y terminamos. Solo quedaban el final el cual se filmaría fuera, tardaría al menos una semana para eso así que para mí sería la semana más terrible, ya me había acostumbrado a ver seguido a Kyoko.

Una vez que salimos del lugar y ya en el auto Yashiro me extendió una revista.

-que es esto?

-al parecer varios fans de Trajic Market están pidiendo conocer más acerca de Caín Hell, el actor que interpretó a BJ, y la revista hace pública la petición de una entrevista con el actor, puesto que el director se ah negado a dar información más allá del nombre del actor.

\- y eso?

-como que "y eso?" Deberías estar más preocupado en saber si se hará pública tu aparición como BJ

-pues realmente no estoy interesado si el director quiere hacerlo publico pues será su decisión.

Realmente no quería que se hiciera público por lo sucedido con Kyoko cuando éramos los hermanos Hell, no quería que ella fuera tachada por algo de lo que hicimos, siempre podemos decir que fue debido a la actuación pero aún así se preguntaran si era necesario llegar tan lejos (pensando en el chupetón) si el director pensaba hacerlo público, sería cuestión de ver la manera de ocultar a Setsuka lo mejor posible.

Como había predicho, había sido la peor semana del mes tanto mi trabajo como el suyo impidieron que nos encontráramos en esa semana pero al fin la angustia de no verla se terminaría. Ese día era el último de filmación por lo que casi todo estaba destinado a estar con ella.

Se supone en esta ocasión filmaríamos la boda de Yamato y Mitsuki, y aún que yo sabía que era solo una actuación me ponía nervioso estar dentro una iglesia sabiendo que ella entraría vestida de novia.

Sentía que el presidente le había dicho algo sobre nuestra relación al director Shingai ya que como una especie de broma me había prohibido ver a Kyoko "antes de la boda" una vez que todos estuvieron listos, tomamos posiciones y espere frente al altar junto con los actores extras y Murasame aún lado mío como padrino la espectacular entrada de la novia.

Las puertas se abrieron para dejar entrar a Kyoko con un hermoso vestido blanco lleno de brillo, con rosas bordadas tal como las de una princesa, la cara sonrojada de Kyoko y lo linda que se veía me dejaron pasmado. El aliento me faltaba al verla de ese modo. Me preguntaba si realmente llegaría el día en que verla desfilando hacia mí de esa manera.

Cuando tuve la oportunidad de ver la escena filmada me di cuenta de la expresión que hice al ver entrar a Kyoko por esa puerta, y me pregunté si yo hubiera actuado esa escena con otro persona habría logrado hacer esa expresión? El amor que sentía por ella emanaba de todo mi persona y sin duda podrían decir que esa era la mejor película de amor que Tsuruga Ren había interpretado.

El fin de la película llego y con ello el nuevo reto al que nos encontraríamos Kyoko y yo. El de encontrar tiempo para pasar juntos, Natsume había claro puesto de su parte para ayudarme en ese aspecto ya que programó una cena con Kyoko esa noche para mí. También tenía que decirle a Yashiro sobre nuestra relación si quería que él también me ayudara a encontrar tiempo en mi apretada agenda para poder verla.

Esperaba su exagerada reacción cuando le contase y también el regaño de su parte por no habérselo dicho anteriormente. Pero eso no era nada relevante al hecho de que ella era mía. El solo pensarlo me hacía querer abrazarla y la felicidad que sentía era más comparado con el resto de lo que se podía avecinar.

Una vez en el auto me preparaba para decirle a Yashiro lo de Kyoko y yo cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era el presidente.

-diga?

-hola Ren, habló para que me hagas el favor de venir a verme este noche ya que termines de filmar.

-tiene que ser hoy? Es que hoy tenía una cena con Mogami san.

-puedes traerla, después de todo lo que tengo que hablar contigo a ella también le concierne


	18. Chapter 18

hola, se que merezco morir realmente lo lamento por haber abandonado así mi texto pero eran, en mi calido día de escritura se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de pararme por un vaso de agua, la cual termino satisfaciendo la sed de mi compu. gracias al respaldo de mis archivo pude recuperar un poco de lo que ya tenia, pero en lo que me hacia de compu nueva xq la otra ya no tuvo remedio :( pues tarde un poco. por ahora les subo un avance y en cuanto termine los siguientes 3 cap los subo que ya seria los finales ya para terminar y no dejar mas esperas. bueno disfrutemos y perdón por la demora.

CAPITULO 18. LA VERDAD SIENDO REVELADA

POV KYOKO

-Los llame aquí el día de hoy por qué la prensa y el público han hecho mucho alboroto para conocer a Caín Hell y el director decidió que es buen momento para anunciar su verdadera identidad.

-pero si es así que pasara con Mogami? Pregunto Ren un poco preocupado

-ya hable de eso Ren no tienen por qué preocuparse por ahora solo será revelada tu identidad y antes de que sea así el director hablara con el resto de los actores y staff para mantener a Setsuka oculta, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que no se llegue a filtrar información así que deben estar prevenidos a lo que llegue a suceder por qué deben saber que después de que sea anunciado muchos de los miembros y staff se preguntarán sobre Setsuka no solo por su identidad si no también del porqué de su participación como tu hermana.

La inseguridad inundó mi cuerpo, no estaba del todo segura de lo que pasaría. Ren tomó mi mano y como por magia su cálido contacto hizo disminuir mi preocupación.

-cuando se hará esto? Pregunto el

-será en una semana el anuncio, así que estate preparado. Bueno ya dejando el tema de lado crees que puedas darme unos minutos a solas con Mogami me gustaría hablar con ella.

Ren parecía inseguro, pero asintió y salió de la habitación dejándome a solas con el presidente.

-Mogami, Natsume me platicó un poco del proyecto que tienes en mente, solo quiero estar seguro de que es lo que quieres.

-si, desde el momento en que decidí aceptar a Ren en mi corazón yo sabía que tenía que hacer lo que fuera por ser la persona adecuada para estar a su lado. Quiero que cuando se anuncie públicamente nuestro noviazgo la gente me reconozca como la pareja perfecta para el.

-y ya lo hablaste con Ren?

-no... Aún no, pero esta noche pensaba decirle, todavía no era seguro pero hoy me confirmaron así que hoy se lo diré.

-de acuerdo Mogami, entonces no queda más que desearte suerte.

-gracias por su apoyo. Hice una reverencia y salí de la habitación.

Fuera Ren me estaba esperando y yo sonreí al verlo ahí esperando y preocupado por mi, hice lo mismo que él lo tome de la mano para tranquilizarlo y le di un beso.

-está todo bien? Me pregunto.

-si, es sobre algo que acepte y necesito contarte

-quieres decírmelo aquí o esperaras a llegar a mi apartamento.

-te lo diré en tu apartamento

Durante el camino no hablamos pero si fuimos tomados de las manos. Una vez llegamos Ren sacó la comida que Natsume nos hizo favor de comprar para que yo no cocinara.

Comimos tranquilamente, mientras me platicaba de su día.

-Ren necesito decirte algo importante. Lo interrumpí antes de que perdiera el poco valor que tenía en ese momento.

-qué pasa?

-Natsume encontró un curso de actuación al que eh decidido asistir. Es el extranjero así que me iré al rededor de tres meses... El no dijo nada y yo continué hablando. Quiero ser una gran actriz como tú, para que cuando se anuncie nuestra relación la gente me vea como la adecuada. Así que haré esto para mejorarme a mí misma.

Ren sonrió y me atrajo hacia el.

-para mí ya eres la indicada, y no me importa si la gente no lo cree... Pero tampoco puedo ser quien interfiera con tu sueños, yo mejor que nadie se que quieres ser una buena actriz así que siéntete libre de ir.

Yo lo abrace con más fuerza y lo bese también. El amor que sentía por él se hacía más grande.

El beso continuo haciéndose más apasionado, y dejándome llevar por la experiencia de nuestras últimas escenas de la película me senté a ahorcadas sobre sus piernas. El me separo sorprendido,

-yo solo haría esto contigo. Le dije para darle un beso que el correspondió.

Sus manos rodearon suavemente mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia el, y mis manos actuando casi por fuerza propia le quitaron su camisa para poder disfrutar del contacto de su suave y cálida piel. Cuando el hizo lo mismo, me estremecí apenas sus dedos me rozaron.

Lo que había dejado en el escenario era completamente diferente diferente, por qué esta vez era yo y no mi interpretación, esta vez era el hombre que amaba. Lo que hacía que todo se intensificará, y me dejara llevar a tal momento en que no me di cuenta en el momento en que me encontraba casi desnuda bajo de el.

Hipnotizada por el movimiento suave de sus manos sobre mis muslos, mi cintura y su sensual lengua degustando cada punto de mi pecho, yo no pensaba quedarme atrás, así que yo también deje que mis labios y mi lengua, rodearan su cuello, su pecho y terminarán probando otro poco más de sus labios.

Después me tomó en sus brazos llevándome gentilmente a su cama. Se me quedo observando por un momento.

-estás segura de esto. Me dijo bajando su mirada para no verme yo tome su cara entre mis manos obligándolo o verme.

-ya te dije que esto solo puedo hacerlo contigo.

Volvimos a besarnos dejándonos llevarnos por nuestros instintos, su lengua toco cada parte de mi, mostrándome sensaciones totalmente distintas e incluso tan vergonzosas, ya que llegue a pensar que no quería que se detuviera.

-esto puede que duela un poco, me dijo.

Sin pensarlo solo asentí a sus palabras y sentí como lentamente entraba dentro de mi. El dolor que sentí, solo fue pasajero y seguí entregándome a Ren, a un Ren que de aqui en adelante solo vería yo.

*** POV REN ***

Todavía no podía creer lo sucedido la noche pasada y que hoy Kyoko se encontrará entre mis brazos dormida, se veía tan tierna que me provocaba a besarla más. No me contuve y eso hice le propone pequeños besos en la mejilla y los labios, hasta que despertó dedicándome una dulce sonrisa, que rápidamente pasó a ser una cara de vergüenza ocultada por sus manos.

Me causó un poco de gracia que a pesar de lo qué pasó la noche pasada ella todavía se avergonzará, -amor no creo que sea necesario que hagas eso. Le dite mientras besaba sus manos para verla, sus sonrojadas mejillas me hacían querer morderla, pero sus ojos exigieron mi atención al perderme en ellos me vi en la necesidad de contarle todo. Ella había hecho algo que nunca creí que haría antes de casarse merecía mi honestidad.

-Kyoko yo... me vi interrumpido por su desesperada huida de mi cama, con la sabana agarrada fuertemente y aferrada a su cuerpo, comenzó a urgir entre y la habitación hasta encontrar su móvil, y gritándome que ya era tarde. Y la verdad era que lo que menos pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento era la hora.

La ayude a encontrar su ropa y a vestirse, para que pudiera ir a ver a Natsume y llegar a prisa a su próximo trabajo, prometió verme por la tarde en la hora del anuncio de BJ. Entre todo el ajetreó mi confesión se vio más opacado, era inútil tratar de decirle a Kyoko, estaba tan apurada por irse que si no la detengo para besarla pudo haberse ido sin despedirse.

El inicio de este día había sido prometedor hasta que Kyoko salió corriendo por mi puerta, y ya que estaba decidido tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado para decirle la verdad a Kyoko.

... horas más tarde en la conferencia de prensa...

Hola buenas noches y bienvenidos, el día de hoy se les citó para aclarar algunas dudas sobre Cain Hell el hombre que interpretó a BJ en Tragic Marker así que con ustedes el director.

-buenas noches... yo sé que todos tienen curiosidad de saber porque no encuentran información sobre este actor y quiero decir que la razón principal es porque Caín Hell, es un personaje más de Tragic Marker.

-que quiere decir con un personaje mas? Pregunto un reportero

-quiero decir que un actor no sólo interpretó a BJ si no también a Caín Hell y ese actor damas y caballeros es nada más y nada menos que... Tsuruga Ren!

Ren caminó hacia la mesa donde se encontraban el director y los sorprendidos actores del elenco de Trágic Marker , los flashes de las cámaras no dejaban de capataz cada movimiento de Ren desde su entrada hasta la mesa. Y así dio inicio la tan esperada conferencia de prensa.


	19. Chapter 19

Disculpen si se me va alguna falta, trabajar en Mac y Windows es completamente diferente:(

CAPITULO 19. VIAJE A AMÉRICA

-puede decirnos cómo fue la experiencia de ser un doble actor?

-la verdad fue algo divertido pero ala vez también complicado, el tener que no sólo actuar a BJ si no que también seguir actuando en el set siendo un actor sin duda fue una experiencia única.

-nos dijeron que dentro del set, se suscitaron algunas peleas entre los coactores, puede decirnos qué sucedió?

-bueno mas que peleas yo diría que fueron diferencias de pensar. Mi personaje era británico, engreído, se negaba a hablar con los demás y claro que despertó inconformidades con el resto del elenco.

-y para el resto como fue trabajar con Caín Hell?

-bueno pues creo que era atemorizante pero hoy después de esta gran noticia me siento impactada de saber que todo este tiempo estuve trabajando al lado del gran Tsuruga Ren

(Respondió Mitsui)

En el momento en que Manaca iba a comenzar a hablar Musarame se le adelantó interrumpiéndola.

-creo que yo estoy doblemente sorprendido, durante la filmación claro que tuve bastantes desacuerdos con la forma de ser de Caín pero en este momento me siento anonadado con tu experiencia como actor realmente me hiciste sentir que Caín era real, y creo que hoy me doy cuenta que aspiro a ser un actor como tu.

La prensa repartió una gran cantidad de aplausos para el actor que más que dirigirse a ellos se dirigía a Ren, las preguntas continuaron durante un largo rato, el tema de Setsuka como se había comentado anteriormente al los actores no fue mencionado, y afortunadamente la prensa tampoco salió a relucir el tema, por qué la conferencia termino pacíficamente o eso creyó Ren.

*** POV MURASAME ***

Manaca estaba ansiosa por hablar con Ren corría tras el y mencionaba que estaba estupefacta de que él fuera Caín, y que ella sabía que en realidad era dulce, yo solo quería saber entonces quién era Setsuka, después de todo se nos mencionó que se no se nombrará, imagino por el incidente de aquel chupeton con el que apareció en medio de la filmación. Probablemente solo querían encubrir a la actriz por otra razón, pero yo tenía una sospecha y quería confirmarla. No solo para estar seguro de quién era si no por qué sospechaba otra cosa, y no quería que fuese cierto.

Como pudo apartó un poco a Manaca y ayudó al actor a escapar de ella, solo para poder preguntar directamente.

-Olle, tengo algo sobre lo que quería preguntarte.

-sucede algo Murasame, respondió Ren gentilmente como el era.

\- puedes decirme quién es Setsuka Chan?

-el director pidió guardar el secreto, por qué tan de pronto vienes y me preguntas?

-bueno, es que tengo una ligera sospecha y solo quiero corroborarlo.

-Murasame aún que me gustaría decirte, le prometí al director mantener el secreto así que no lo diré.

Se notaba que Tsuruga Ren no me lo pensaba decir así que decidí apostarlo todo en una pregunta más.

-es Kyoko Chan?

La expresión de Ren ahora parecía más la de Caín que la suya propia, aunque solo fuera un segundo.

-te recomiendo mi querido amigo que dejes de preguntar.

Fue lo único que me dijo antes de irse tras su representante.

Ahora estaba un poco más seguro de mis sospechas.

*** POV KYOKO ***

No pude resistir las ganas de ver la entrevista, asi que le pedi de favor a Natsume para que hiciera un pequeño espacio para poder verla. Me encanto como todos se impresionaron y alabaron el talento de Ren, realmente me sentia orgullosa. Pero ya que habia terminado ahora tenia algo mas importante que hacer.

*** POV NATSUME ***

Me sentia algo culpable por llevarme a Kyoko lejos de Japon pero al mismo tiempo tambien aliviado, no queria encontrarme con ella tan pronto, mi corazon que según yo habia creido se encontraba recuperado realmente todavia no estaba preparado para verla. Lleve a Kyoko a su casa para que alistara sus cosas personales para salir del pais, mientras atendia unas llamadas.

En un lapso corto de tiempo recibi y conteste llamadas sin parar y casi de manera autonoma para asegurarme de que los trabajos logrados en Japon permanecieran a nuestro regreso. Tanto fue mi descuido que conteste una llamada entrante sin ver el numero si quiera.

-Sakurai Natsume, buenas tardes.

-si eres tu…

esa voz al otro lado del telefono la conocia perfectamente, tanto que comence a sudar y ponerme nervioso sin decir palabra incluso aun que no la veia.

-porque no me has llamado cuando llegaste a Japón?

Me force a contestar por propia educación

-No creí necesario informarte, estuve un lapso muy corto, mañana mismo salgo de Japón, no quice irrumpir en tus actividades.

-pero que dices? Siempre tendría tiempo para ti.

-pero yo estaba trabajando así que si no te importa.

-no… espera…

-que pasa? Dijo el pelinegro

-yo quisiera verte y hablar contigo… si es posible yo iria

-Shouko, porfavor… no tengo tiempo y tengo que irme… adios.

Sin dar una oportunidad para que siguiera hablando corte la linea y continue con mi trabajo. Para esa hora del día de mañana nuevamente estaría lejos de ella.

*** POV REN ***

Gracias a mi estupida y apretada agenda, despues de la conferencia de prensa no pude encontrarme con Kyoko. Hoy era el dia de su partida y estaba tan deseperado no solo por verla si no tambien por que sabía que tenía algo importante que decirle. No podía permitir que se fuera sin haberle dicho la verdad. Bien dicien que el mundo es muy pequeño y llendo a America con la posibilidad de que viera a mi padre (padre adoptivo de ella) decirle la verdad era algo que se había vuelto de vida o muerte.

Por más duro que trabajo apenas saco tiempo suficiente para alcanzar a Kyoko en el aeropuerto, se sentía nervioso y repesaba a cada minuto las palabras que le diria a Kyoko.

Como Reaccionaria ella? Que le diría? La duda lo mataba pero tenía que avanzar.

Camino por los pasillos del aeropuerto hasta la sala VIP donde se encontraba su novia, escuchando algunos alaridos a su paso que poco le importaban, el estaba allí por una sola persona. Al ingresar a la sala no fue dificil encontrarla, ya que había muy pocas personas en ella y cada una parecia estar muy metida en sus asuntos para notarlo.

Al verlo ella sonrio y se levanto con euforia para hacerle señas. Camino hasta ella con la cara de felicidad callendole del rostro. Al estar frente a ella su nerviosismo solo aumento,

-Natsume me permites unos minutos a solas con Kyoko por favor.

-seguro, estare por allá si me necesitan.

-Ren no sabes como me gustaría darte un beso ahora, pero no me perdonaría si alguien llega hablar mal de ti, si es que lo viesen.

\- eso no me preocupa y lo sabes, dijo Ren mientras se acercaba a su novia, pero esta lo detuvo.

\- se más reservado eres un actor famoso recuerdas?

-Kyoko tengo algo que decirte…

\- estas bien? Pasa algo?

-es que yo… es sobre algo que no te he dicho aún.

-dime…


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20. KUON

*** POV KYOKO ***

El viaje resulto ser algo largo y realmente agotador. Pero por primera vez se encontraba viajando al extranjero. Todo era diferente y nuevo y la emoción se acresentaba a cada minuto. Despues de recoger sus maletas, Natsume y ella tomarón un taxy. Al subir a el recordo a Ren y su última platica que tuvierón.

\- FLASH BACK -

-dime…

-es… veraz…

\- disculpe, es usted Tsuruga Ren verdad? Podría obtener su autografo? Una pequeña niña había interrumpido a Ren, el cual como siempre y tan amable y caballeroso no se nego a tal petición de la niña, incluso se tomo una foto con ella, lo cual causo que los demas presentes en la sala se percataran de su presencia y le pidieran mas autografos y fotos.

El tiempo de espera termino muy pronto, nos dimos una despedida rapida y subi al avión.

\- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -

Ren se veia realmente angustiado por algo, tal vez debería llamarle ya que ya había bajado del avión pero no sabría cuanto iba a costarle la llamada asi que decidio esperar un poco más. Empezo a disfrutar de las marivillas de esta nueva ciudad que se encontraba ante sus ojos, y las costumbres completamente diferentes de la gente.

Poco a poco se fueron alejando del tumulto de la gente y adentrandoce a una zona mas vistoza, llena de casas elegantes y enormes.

-Natsu, donde estamos?

\- bueno veraz, mi intención era ospedarte en un hotel pero me hicieran una llamada con una oferta que no pude rechazar.

\- a que te refieres?

Apenas estaba preguntando cuando el chofer del taxy paro frente a una hermosa casa, llena de rosas en la entrada y frente a la puerta del taxy se encontraba una persona que ella conocia muy bien.

-otosan¡ grito Kyoko mientras saltaba del auto hasta los brazos de su padre.

-Kyoko no sabes cuanto espere por este momento, desde que nos dijeron que venias, tuve que hacer lo posible para que mi hija viniera a quedarse e casa.

-que feliz me siento de poder verte de nuevo. Este es mi representante Sakurai Natsume.

-que tal Natsu, es un placer al fin conocerte en persona.

\- el placer es todo mio, dijo el representante y estirando la mano con algo de dificltad mientras cargaba las maletas.

-pero dejame ayudarte con eso, dijo Kuu mientras le quitaba un par de maletas al natsu, Kyoko por que no entras a la casa tu madre esta tan ansiosa que sigue acomodando tu habitación como loca, sube las escaleras y veraz una puerta rosa,

Kyoko camino hasta la entrada de la casa, la casa por fuera se veia enorme pero una vez dentro noto que era mucho más espaciosa por dentro, con su estilo occidental muy marcado, y lujuso con tonalidadez grices y turqueza que daban aun más elegancia. Subio por las hermosas escaleras hacia el segundo piso, y tal como dijo su padre una puerta rosa pastel resaltaba en el pasillo.

Toco la puerta y pidio permiso para pasar, pero no completo la frase cuando la puerta ya se encontraba abierta, y una hermosa y alta mujer la recibia. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde y su cabello era rubio y rizado tan largo como el de una hermosa princesa, Kyoko quedo facinada con lo que veían sus ojos, pero un fuerte abrazo la saco de sus pensamientos de fantasía.

-Eras aún mas hermosa de lo que imagine, tu padre no te hizo justicia al describirte. Ven pasa tienes que ver tu cuarto.

El cuarto era lo más hermoso que había visto, las paredes estaban pintadas de lila, la cama tenia un hermoso cobertor rosa y una malla que colgaba del techo como una cama de princesa, los muebles eran de un blanco que conbinaba perfecto y un gran espejo de cuerpo completo que era encantador.

Todas las fantasias de Kyoko se veían hechas realidad en ese hermoso lugar,

-me tomé la libertad de comprar algo de ropa y zapatos para ti, tambien algunos accesorios y maquillaje, decía Julie mientras le mostraba el closet y el tocador, pero si eso parecía un sueño hermoso lo que vío sobre el tocador fue el culmine de la magía en si.

Un pequeño cisne de cristal estaba hermosamente colocado en una almoadilla rosa, descansando como la princesa que era. Ese pequeño instante de felicidad fue el limite para obligar a Kyoko a llorar.

-pero que tienes mi niña? Pregunto Julie pasando de una cara de emoción total a la preocupación extrema.

\- es solo que me encuentro muy feliz de ver lo atentos que son conmigo.

Julie abrazo a Kyoko tan suavente que su pecho se empezo a sentir en calma.

-claro mi niña. Es por que eres nuestra hija.

Al día siguiente y una vez descansada se preparo para su primer día curso, Julie no solo la maquillo si no que tambien escogio sus ropas, un hermoso vestido rosa palo muy casual pero bonito.

Despues bajaron a la cocina donde Julie preparo, quemo y sirvio cantidades sorprendentes de comida unicamente para que ella desayunara. Comio poco y recibio varios regaños de su madre quien despues acompaño a Kyoko al lugar donde seria su primer clase.

-valla si que es diferente de Japón le decía Kyoko a Natsume mientras estaban sentados en una banca cercana a la facultad de actuación de la universidad a la que asistieron para el curso.

-bueno es normal que sean extrictos, ellos buscan exelencia en sus alumnos.

Empezaba a preguntarme si Ren también había actuado en estados unidos, sabía que una parte de su vida la había pasado fuera de Japón pero no conocía mucho, talvez le preguntaría más adelante.

Horas después, al salir del curso Julie insistió en llevar a Kyoko de compras, y aunque Kyoko se resistió por un momento alegando que ya le habían comprado mucho, Julie (como siempre) se salió con la suya y se llevo a Kyoko a comprar varios pares más de zapatos que conbvinarian con la ropa ya comprada.

Hubo un pequeño trayecto donde le platico de su hijo y orgullo, pudo ver como algo de tristeza llenaba su rostro, pero rapidamente se recupero y volvio a ser la misma persona energica.

Llegando a la casa Kyoko por ordenes de su madre dejo las bolsas de compras que llevaba a un lado de las escaleras, varios fotos estaban colocadas en una mesa de cristal.

Y una foto particularmente llamo su atención. Por que ella conocia esa cara, conocía esos ojos, los conocía tan bien por que eran inolvidables en sus recuerdos.

-el es mi hijo, Kuon. Dijo Julie acercandose a la mesa y sosteniendo la foto entre sus manos.

-creo que lo ahogabamos… por eso se fue…

las lagrimas caían de las mejillas de Julie. Kyoko no sabía que hacer, que decir… hasta que recordo algo

-alguna vezfueron a Kyoto?

-si. Su padre es de allá así que una vez fueron de visita.

Esa era la única confirmación que necesitaba, para saber que Corn era real, era un niño normal y por lo tanto la magia que decia poseer no existía y por lo tanto lo que se supone que hizo con magia la última vez que se vieron no era cierto…

Una lagrima más corrio por su mejilla, pero esta vez no era de Julie.


End file.
